Strung
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: We all can get caught up in a web of lies. What happens when Elliot and Olivia create their own web when telling the truth is too much for anyone else to bare? AU! E/O
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! I'm going to tell you this now, but you don't really have to know the characters. Just Google what they look like. Okay, so Olivia's father is Leroy Gibbs(NCIS) brothers are- John(Person of Interest), Steve(McGarrett from Hawaii Five-0), Tony(Dinozzo from NCIS), and Richard(Castle from Castle). It's a little different, but there's a lot of characters and I loved those characters! Elliot's family- Father(Cragen), Brothers (Dean and William Lewis).**

Olivia rubbed her eyes waking up. She could hear her family downstairs, getting ready for another day on the farm. Knowing her brothers would wake her up soon, she sat up and started getting ready. After dressing for work, she trotted downstairs and rolled her eyes with a smile seeing her brothers stuffing their faces with food. Her dad was eating by the stove, making more food. "Dad, I gotta go to work."

Gibbs kissed her cheek. "Okay, call me when you get to work and make sure nobody takes advantage of you. I taught you how to use that gun on your hip. Don't be afraid to use it."

"I like to kick them in the nuts, better satisfaction." Olivia chuckled and started kissing her brothers' cheeks.

"Liv, can you get me Gatorade today?" Richard asked through a mouthful of pancakes.

Olivia laughed and nodded her head. "Yes, Rick, I can do that." She pointed at Tony before grabbing a pancake from the plate. "You still owe me twenty for knowing more about that movie than you."

Tony rolled his eyes. "We didn't shake on it."

John smacked the back of Tony's head. "You were wrong. Pay our little sister."

"I'll see you guys later." Olivia chuckled before heading out the door. She jogged over to her car and groaned seeing the flat tire. Hurrying back into the house, she dropped her keys on the counter. "Hey, can I borrow somebody's car? One of the Cragen boys must've come last night and popped my tire."

"Yeah, take mine." John said tossing her the keys. "Keep it under eighty." Olivia nodded and headed back out of the house.

* * *

Elliot had his brother, Dean, in a head lock. "How many times have I told you?"

"I don't know!" Dean said trying to get out of Elliot's grip.

"How many times?!" Elliot gritted out, holding Dean's head closer to the toilet.

Dean put his hands on the toilet seat to stop Elliot from pushing him in. "A thousand at least."

Elliot ruffled Dean's hair. "That's right! Keep your paws off of my bacon!" He let go of Dean and pointed at him. "Next time, I will give you a swirly." He walked out of the bathroom and sat down at the dining room table where his dad and other brothers were.

Cragen pointed at Elliot. "You will be cleaning the bathroom if you give your brother a swirly." Elliot shrugged.

"He would never to that to Deany! Deany is the baby of the family!" William grinned tossing pancakes in the air. He tossed one to Trevor before grabbing a sausage link off the plate on the table. "Of course, Deany does have it coming to him."

"Hey! I do not!" Dean argued coming out of the bathroom. He sat down next to Cragen and started eating.

Cragen clapped his son's shoulder. "Yeah, you do." He wiped off his mouth and stood up. "Hurry up. One of you needs to go into town and get groceries for the week."

William pointed at Elliot. "It's his turn!"

Elliot groaned. "I don't want to go into town. It's shooting day."

"You'll be back for the action tonight." Cragen said before putting on his baseball cap. "Meet me out in the barn and we'll get the cows done before heading out to the fields." He walked out of the house.

William looked around at all of his brothers. "Guess what I did last night." They all turned to look at him, freezing their motions. "I snuck over to the Gibbs's place and popped the tire on his daughter's car. She's a real hotty too! I saw her through her bedroom window last night. Her car is a piece of crap though."

Dean shook his head. "You don't know a good car from a piece of shit."

"Sorry if I don't read magazines with hot girls on top of cars." William said rolling his eyes. "I like to look at real women."

"Well, you are looking at the wrong woman. Leroy Gibbs and his family will burn in hell for what they did to our family. They don't even realize what they did. And, they sit there on what should be our land." Dean said getting angrier with each word. "That's why we hunt for them each day. If you die out here, it's because you weren't being careful enough. The cops don't even come out here anymore because they think our family is crazy!"

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows. "We are crazy! We are trying to kill and entire family just because of a piece of land. There's no oil or coal. It's a chunk of forest where you just want to kill more things."

Dean rolled his eyes. "It's called hunting. And, when did you become such a saint? They are our enemies. They killed Mom!"

"No! Dad shot at the house when one of the Gibbs' boys was here and accidentally hit Mom!" Elliot shouted before looking around at both his brothers. "Forget it. Go shoot at them! I have to go to town anyway." He stood up and grabbed his jacket before jogging outside to his car. He sped out of the driveway and onto one of the many back roads that led to the highway. He turned the radio up, blasting it throughout the truck. "Damn ancestors!" He cursed before speeding up even more, knowing that he wouldn't see another vehicle until he reached the highway.

**Please review! This is different, but a good different! Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

Olivia grabbed the dirty plates from one of her tables and hurried to the back with them, giving them to Frankie, the dishwasher. "That was my last table, Frankie."

Frankie shook her head and pointed out to the diner. A group of guys had sat down and were looking at the menus. "No, it wasn't. Why don't you go get their orders for drinks and then do your cash drop?" She suggested.

"Alright." Olivia nodded before grabbing her order pad and a pen. She walked over to the table and plastered a smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Olivia, what can I get for you tonight?"

"Are you on the menu?" One of the guys asked with a grin on his face.

Olivia cocked her eyebrow at him. "Only in your best dreams." She watched as the others snickered before listing off what they wanted. She walked off behind the counter, giving Frankie the order, before going to the register. She could hear the boys' conversation from where she was standing.

"Haven't you heard the story to the area around here?" One of the asked the others. They all shook their head. "I just found this out last week. Apparently, there's these two families, the Gibbs's and the Cragens'. They have been fighting for more than one hundred years over that huge property of forest. It all started when old Walker Gibbs bought a piece of land off this guy who was selling it. He was going to pack up and move out that night and leave the place to the old geezer. Later that day, Bill Cragen came by and placed the same offer on the table for the piece of land. The guy who owned the property also told him he could have the land and that he should come back the next day. Anyway, the next day, the two men showed up with their families and there things and found out that they both had bought the piece of land. Of course, they both thought it was rightfully theirs. Walker Gibbs shot Bill Cragen and killed him before forcing his family to leave the land. His son started the fight twenty years later by killing Walker Gibbs. People have said they are still fighting out there. You can hear the gunshots to this day out in the woods."

"You are making that up." One of the other guys said.

"No, I'm not. Rumor is, the Gibbs' only daughter works here in town. The rest of them, in both families, work on their farms and sell to the farmer markets." The guy said shaking his head.

Another one shook his head. "That's a lot of bad blood to last one hundred years."

Olivia rolled her eyes and grabbed her washcloth, heading for some of the other tables to wipe them off. She walked by the guys' table and jumped when one of them grabbed her ass. She heard them snicker before she turned to them. All but one of them turned away and looked down. The other had a smug, satisfied look on his face. She walked over to him and crooked her finger. "Could you stand up for a moment?"

The guy smiled and looked at all his friends before standing up. "You want more, baby?"

"I don't want any, sweetheart." Olivia said before punching him in the nose. He cupped his nose in his hands before she grabbed his ear. "Got it!" He nodded. "Now, get out."

"We haven't eaten yet." He said through his fingers.

"Well, according to your little story you just told, I should be back on the farm shooting the Cragen boys." Olivia said shoving him into the booth with his friends. "Name is Olivia Gibbs. Now, get out." She turned on her heel and headed for the counter, grabbing the order sheet and deliberately tearing it in half so the boys could see. They all got up and hurried out of the diner.

"Frankie, we're done tonight." Olivia said leaning on the counter to see Frankie.

Frankie looked at her with furrowed his eyebrows. "What happened to the table of guys?"

Olivia smirked and threw the order ticket away in the trash can by her feet. "They forgot they just ate."

* * *

Olivia walked out of the diner and grabbed her keys from her purse before walking around to the parking lot out back. She furrowed her eyebrows and put a hand on her gun when she saw someone leaning against her car. "Excuse me? What are you-" She brought out her gun when the light showed the guy's face. "You're a Cragen boy."

"The name is Elliot." Elliot said rolling his eyes. "Trust me. I'm not here to kill you or hurt you."

"And, I'm supposed to believe you. Your creepy brothers have been hitting on me for years and suggesting things that make me want to pull this trigger." Olivia stated keeping her gun trained on him.

Elliot smirked. "I know how you feel. I guess you just have to believe me."

Olivia brought down her gun, but kept it firmly in her hand. "What do you want?"

"I saw you in there when those boys started talking about our families' feud." Elliot stated looking at her.

"Yeah, what about it?" Olivia asked shrugging her shoulders. "People know about it. They've known about it for years. The only reason this town has a history is because of our families."

Elliot nodded. "Look, I just saw that you didn't react the way I thought you would've. I thought you would've defended your great grandfather or whatever."

Olivia shook her head. "It's a stupid argument over hunting grounds that we've made human hunting grounds. If you asked me, our families are pretty stupid." She paused and remembered something. "By the way, were you the one that popped the tires on my car last night?"

"That was my brother William. He's an idiot. Both my brothers are." Elliot stated.

Olivia nodded and loosened her grip on her gun slightly. "Can you get off my brother's car?"

"Oh yeah, sure." Elliot said standing up and watching as she breezed past him and climbed in. "Hey, I thought we were still talking."

"Look, I'm sure you're a real nice guy. You're probably smart and you know how to fix my car, not as well as me, but you know how to fix a car." Olivia started making him smile lightly. "But, my whole life has been spent fighting forces with your family. Honestly, my family would kill you and keep me prisoner in the house if I was caught being seen with you. Plus, you could be a total douche for all I know."

Elliot nodded his head. "I can be a total douche sometimes."

Olivia smiled lightly. "Good, at least your honest." She started the car. "Tell your brothers to stay away from my car. I may not be apart of the family feud as much as my brothers are, but if you touch my car, I will shoot you." She hit the gas and zoomed backwards before driving onto the main road leading to the highway.

**Please review! Love you guys! Tell me what you think of this! I don't know if you guys like it or not if you don't tell me so!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review!**

Olivia pulled into her driveway and saw her brothers and father in the barn putting the cows back. She noticed that they had fixed the tire on her car and even washed it for her. She grinned when she saw Richard and Tony slapping each other for no good reason she was sure. Walking towards the barn, she saw John jump down from the rafters. "How was shooting day?" She asked seeing nobody was hurt or killed.

"It was okay. The Cragen boys nearly got my arm." Richard said before smacking Tony one last time.

Gibbs came up behind her and kissed her head. "How was work?"

Olivia shrugged. "Slow. There were a group of boys that came in with the alleged Cragen/Gibbs feud. Of course, they pretty much had it nailed, but what's it to them?"

"People just like to know the drama. If only they knew..." Gibbs stated before shaking his head. He rubbed her back. "Why don't you go inside and shower? We'll be inside in a while. Just set out a couple prime rib to thaw out."

"Okay." Olivia nodded before Richard grabbed her arm gently. "Your Gatorade is in the car." She grinned. He kissed her cheek before jogging towards the car. Her eyes widened when she saw a bright red light on his back. "Richard, duck!" She yelled. She grabbed her gun from her purse and hid behind the hay bail while her other brothers got their guns.

Gibbs grabbed his shot gun from the top shelf and cocked it before walking out of the barn. He stood behind the stack hay bails and spotted one of the Cragen boys. "Gotcha." He smirked before firing. The Cragen boy fell down but soon got up and ran away, limping. "I got his leg. Richard, are you okay?"

"Yeah, he got me when I was ducking down, but it's only a scratch." Richard said walking over with a small gash in his shoulder.

"C'mon, I'll clean it up for you." Olivia said wrapping her arm around him before heading towards the house with him.

John shook his head. "That was too close. They are getting more dangerous. They have never come to shoot at us when it's this close to dark."

"They're looking for us to have our guard down. We did, but we put it back up quickly. This just means we have to be on our toes longer." Gibbs stated before seeing all the cars outside. "And, put all the cars the garage. We don't need any more mishaps with them." He put his shot gun back as the boys went to the cars. He closed the barn doors before locking them.

* * *

"Well, well, well, looks like doing things on your own didn't go so well." Dean stated watching William limp his way towards the house. His leg was bleeding so badly that he had cloth tied around his leg.

"Why don't you shut up and help me with this?" William suggested through gritted teeth before Dean stood up and helped him into the house.

Elliot parked in the garage before walking into the kitchen, seeing Dean and William going through his leg to try and find the bullet. "You went off by yourself again, didn't you?"

William smirked. "I almost killed the one with longer brown hair. I think his name is Richie or Richard."

Don walked in and rolled his eyes seeing William. "How many times have I told you not to be stupid and go over there by yourself? You could get killed and dwindle our numbers even further. They already have one more gun than us."

"Sorry, Dad. I just want the land back. It's ours." William stated before Dean pulled the bullet out.

"It hasn't been ours for the past one hundred years." Elliot said. "Old man Gibbs beat great grandpa Cragen to the house that day."

Don nodded. "Yes, but our family paid the same debt as theirs did."

Dean started wrapped William's leg in gauze. "I don't get why we haven't just stormed their house. We could catch them all off guard and kill all of them. I wouldn't mind taking the Gibbs' girl out for a spin though." William grinned while nodding.

"We do it out of respect. The same goes for them." Cragen stated before shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm going to head to bed early tonight. I'm getting too old to keep doing this live and die tribe." He walked upstairs, leaving the boys alone.

"Where were you all day? We sent you out for food and shit, not to go to a strip club." William asked looking at Elliot.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "I spent time in town and away from the murder scene. Excuse me if I'd rather enjoy life right now than waste it going after a family that our ancestors have a feud with. Look at Dad; he's been doing this his whole life and it's consumed him."

Dean stood up. "Are you walking out on the family?"

"Of course not." Elliot scoffed. "Our family name is tainted. I couldn't go anywhere even if I wanted to."

"Our family hasn't worked their whole lives. All of our ancestors were farmers. We've never had real jobs. We just work on the small farms around here and provide everyone with fresh food." Dean stated sarcastically. "The only reason we have a bad reputation is because of the Gibbs' family."

Elliot nodded once. "Is it their fault? Or is it ours?"

* * *

Olivia sighed contently against her father's chest. Her brothers were lounging in chairs and on the floor around them while they watched TV. Gibbs kissed Olivia's head. "Do you have work tomorrow?"

"No, but I was going to head into town anyway." Olivia said looking at the Sudoku puzzle her father was doing. "I just hope I don't run into the person who is supposed to be coming home this weekend."

"Mom is coming back home?" John asked from the floor, running a hand through his black hair.

Olivia nodded. "Apparently she is coming back for the Labor Day celebration."

Gibbs shook his head. "That woman, I swear she comes around just to hear how we are doing. She's the one that left us. She should stay away."

"I remember the day she left." Tony stated playing with his toy Nerf ball. "She came down the stairs with three huge bags and walked by all of us without saying a word. Never saw her again."

"I don't even remember her. I only know how she looks from those old photos I found in the attic." Olivia stated before filling in some of the puzzle, smiling when Gibbs's jaw dropped.

Richard shook his head. "You wouldn't have liked her anyway. She tried to take you with her. Dad woke up early enough to get you from your crib and keep you in his arms until Mom left for good."

Gibbs held Olivia tighter. "I don't care if she was your mother. Nobody was taking away my little girl." Olivia kissed his chest and snuggled closer to his side. "But, she can't take you away now."

"I remember when she would get in her moods. We taught Olivia to hide in the blanket chest and only come out when we said the word 'doughboy'." John grinned rolling onto his back.

Tony chuckled. "Remember when she fell asleep in there and found her cuddled in between all of the blankets?"

Olivia smiled. "Why did I need to hide?"

Gibbs rubbed her arm softly. "We had to be on eggshells around her then. You were a little bit of a dare devil when you were younger... you still are now." He kissed her head. "Most of the scars your brothers and I have are from her hitting us with this old wooden cutting board she had that needed to be sanded. She hit you once and that's when I told her to leave. I regret not doing it sooner, but I guess we all thought we were tough enough to handle it. That's why you have that scar from your shoulder to halfway down your back."

"Wow... now I hope I run into her. I can kick her ass." Olivia stated, making all of them laugh.

**Please review! Like I said, this story is different, but I'm playing with it! I really love feedback! So, please, please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review!**

Olivia was looking at the grocery store shelf, not finding what she was looking for. She knew it was there, but it wasn't popping out. She jumped when she heard a voice behind her. "Can I help you find something?" She turned to find Elliot staring at her with a small smirk on his face. He was leaning dangerously close to her.

"What the hell?!" Olivia yelled in a whisper before talking normally. "I thought I told you to stay away. This is dangerous for both of us. Besides, why would you want to talk to me?"

"Well, you understand how crazy our families are." Elliot stated before handing her what she was looking for from behind his back.

Olivia took the can cautiously before putting it in her cart. "They aren't crazy. My family is very close knit and my grandfather was with us a long time before he died."

Elliot nodded once. "Yet, you don't agree with how our lives are being run."

Olivia paused. "No, I don't. But, that doesn't mean I'm going to jeopardize myself to solitude by talking to you." She started walking away, but he followed her. "Why don't you just stay away?"

"You're easy to track down." Elliot smirked putting his hands in his jacket pocket. "C'mon, if your family is anything like mine, nobody is going to see you here with me that knows your family. Just let me keep you company while you shop. The grocery store is full of creeps."

Olivia looked around the store and chuckled. "Yeah, that sixty year old really looks like she could take me." She rolled her eyes, but silently accepted his offer. "When did you know that you didn't want to be apart of the family business?" Olivia asked putting air quotes around the last two words.

"Well, it was probably when I first heard the story of how all this started. It didn't make sense to me why we were fighting our ancestors battles. If the world did that, we'd still be in the Civil War." Elliot stated grabbing a can from her cart and tossing it between his hands. "My dad had burned into my brain that your family was the enemy, but after hearing that story, I just didn't believe it anymore." He paused before scratching his jaw. "What about you?"

"It was probably when my oldest brother accidentally..." Olivia started, but paused.

"Shot my mom?" Elliot guessed raising one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Olivia breathed before grabbing a bag off the shelf and tossing it into her cart. "He felt horribly about it even if you guys were the enemy. Apparently, our ancestors said no women are allowed in the gun fights. Which, I'm all for with this. I really don't want to go out in my backyard and shoot at a bunch of guys that haven't done anything besides follow the family's wishes. Anyway, my brother hasn't really forgiven himself for that one, but he's getting closer with every gunshot wound my brothers and father get."

Elliot nodded. "I understand that. My mother was really into the fighting though. She wanted to join us in the woods. I didn't understand her. I don't understand anyone in my family. That's probably why I'm not close with any of them. My father is starting to see how this fight has taken over his life and I think it's sort of catching up to him that he doesn't have that much time left. He's older. It's not that I want my father to die. It's just-"

"You want him to see how silly fighting is your whole life when you can't win." Olivia finished for him. He smiled lightly and nodded. "At least you knew you're mother. Mine left when I was three. Of course, from what I've heard, I'm lucky I don't remember her."

"I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it." Elliot wondered looking at her.

Olivia shrugged. "I don't mind. She gave me a scar that goes from my shoulder down to the middle of my back." She glanced at him and saw his wide eyes. "You can't see it."

"Like I'd try to at this point." Elliot chuckled before they turned a corner. "I heard she was supposed to be in town this weekend."

"She is." Olivia nodded as they headed down another isle. "I only know what she looks like from pictures." She opened her purse and found her bag of M&M's. She took a hand full before putting them in your mouth. "Want any?" She asked through a full mouth.

Elliot smiled and took the bag. "Sure." He poured some into his hand before tossing them back. "Why do you have a bag of M&M's in your bag?"

Olivia shrugged. "I get hungry. I also have licorice, sour patch kids, and crunch bars. I have honey dunked granola bars for those times when the bears won't get off the road. All I do is chuck it into the woods and they go after it."

"Smart." Elliot grinned before eating more of the candy. He poured some into Olivia's open hand and watched as she shoved them into her mouth.

"Olivia?" A voice asked from behind them. They both turned and saw a taller woman standing there. She had blonde hair and was wearing a black dress that went down to her knees and was long sleeved. "Oh my God! Look at you!" Olivia spit out her M&M's before wiping her mouth. The woman stopped and looked confused. "Don't you remember me?"

Olivia nodded. "I remember you... Mom."

Elliot's eyes widened. "This is your mother?"

"Yeah, Jo Marlowe she goes by." Olivia stated before crossing her arms over her chest.

Jo smiled and walked over to her, opening her arms. "It's so good to see you!" She was about to hug Olivia when she flinched away.

"Don't touch me." Olivia gritted out backing away from her mother.

Jo furrowed her eyebrows and then seemed to have realization come over her. "What has your father told you about me? Has he set me out to be the bad guy?"

"He was almost defending you. It was John, Richard, and Tony that told me about you." Olivia nearly growled. "So, don't you dare say anything about Dad!" She was about to tackle her when Elliot held her back.

"You are going to regret it." Elliot whispered into her ear.

Jo's eyes widened. "You're a Cragen boy! What are you doing with my daughter?!"

Elliot glared at her. "Stay out of her business. She can spend time with whoever she wants to. And, I think you lost rights of being a mother when you took off."

"Just let me punch her." Olivia said climbing onto Elliot's back, trying to get over him.

"No, I may want you to, but you're going to regret it." Elliot stated before putting her on her feet and trapping her between him and the cart. "Stay away from her." He told Jo with a menacing look that almost made him look like a serial killer. He hurried off with Olivia still trapped by him.

Olivia glowered up at him. "Why didn't you let me drop her on her ass?"

Elliot looked down at her. "Because, then we'd really be in deep shit. The cops would come and they would take our statements. We'd be bound to end up in prison for the night just because we are family enemies according to legend."

"I guess you're right." Olivia stated before he let her go and took his place next to her again. "I still wish I could've punched her once."

"Do you want me to watch the cart while you take her outside?" Elliot asked standing still. He didn't even get an answer before he saw her run around the corner. He heard a screetch and a cart fall to the floor before someone groaned. Olivia came back around the corner and grabbed the handle bar of the cart. "Feel better?"

"Much, thank you." Olivia smiled before they heard another loud groaned from the isle. "She dropped like a needle." She stated before walking off to the next isle. Elliot chuckled and hurried after her.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review!**

Olivia jogged out to the barn. "Daddy?" She looked around and furrowed her eyebrows. "Dad-" She jumped when Gibbs dropped down from the rafters. "I really can't get used to that. I have to go into work."

"Okay." Gibbs kissed her forehead. "You have your gun?" Olivia nodded. "Is your car in good shape to take you there and back in one piece? I don't want you standing on the side of the road. I know you know how to fix your car, but I still don't want you alone on the side of the road. There's a lot of creeps out there that will take any chance they get."

"Daddy, I'll be fine." Olivia smiled lightly before kissing his cheek. "You make sure my car is in good condition every week. If it didn't pass your inspection, I'd be taking John's car."

"I should be making you take that anyway. His car runs a lot nicer than yours." Gibbs stated.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You worry too much."

"Sometimes, I feel like I don't worry enough." Gibbs said staring down at her. "You promise to call me when you get to work and when you are done." Olivia nodded. "Good, go make some money then."

Olivia chuckled. "You got it." She walked over to her car and got in before heading into the city. She pulled up to the diner just as Frankie was unlocking the front door. Getting out of her car, she smiled. "I'm working with you again?"

Frankie looked over and smiled before opening the door and letting Olivia in. "I guess the boss likes us working together." She closed the door before heading to the kitchen. "When do you work until?"

"Two." Olivia stated before looking at the clock above the counter. "I thought I would come in a littler earlier and help you with whatever you need help with. The dishwasher does a lot more in the morning than I do." She hung her coat in the back before putting on her apron. "So, what do you need help with?"

"Nothing right now. I just have to get the dishes ready for the cooks and then I'll see what I have to do next." Frankie smiled before pointing to the register. "Go do your job." Olivia chuckled and walked over to the register.

* * *

"Alright. I can get that for you right now." Olivia smiled at a guy who just ordered coffee. She went behind the counter and poured a cup before bringing it back to him. "Here you go. Are you sure there's nothing else I can get you?"

"I'm sure." The guy smiled gently before taking a sip of his coffee and looking at the day's paper.

Olivia went back behind the counter and didn't see anybody waiting to order. She was about to grab her phone from her pocket when the bell on the door went off, signaling someone came in or left. She looked up and saw Elliot walking towards her. She crooked her eyebrow at him as he sat down at the counter. "May I help you?"

"I'm here to have lunch." Elliot smiled lightly resting his chin in his hand. "I was hoping maybe you could take my order."

"Okay," Olivia smiled before grabbing her pen and pad. "What would you like?"

Elliot grinned and shrugged. "What do you like?"

"I like our steak sandwich with red mashed potatoes. Otherwise, the burger and fries are good." Olivia explained holding out the menu. "If you'd like to take a ride on the wild side, you could have our three cheese macaroni."

"Really?" Elliot chuckled. "I'll take the steak sandwich."

Olivia smiled. "Alright then." She turned around and leaned over the counter to the kitchen. "One steak and potatoes, guys!" She turned back to Elliot and dropped her forearms to the counter in front of him. "So, are you stalking me now?"

Elliot laughed. "No, I know where you work and I just happened to bump into you at the grocery store. I could stalk you if I wanted to, but I just don't." Olivia grinned at him. "I'm lucky my brothers don't like coming to town, otherwise you'd be seeing them."

"Gross! Your brothers are creeps!" Olivia said disgusted.

"No kidding! Thank you for finally saying it!" Elliot agreed before leaning on the counter. "Could I get a chocolate milk, please?"

Olivia smiled and grabbed a gallon of chocolate milk from the fridge below. "Chocolate milk?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, it's the best kind." He watched as she poured him a glass before handing it to him. "Thanks!" He took a sip before looking at the clock. "When do you get off?"

"In about a hour." Olivia shrugged before crossing her arms over her chest. "Why?"

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to relax at my place. It's secluded in the middle of the woods. Like your place and my dad's, but there's no killing there. Well, besides my murderous good looks. I know you don't want to go home right away after work." Elliot stated giving her a nervous glance. "I'm not expecting anything. We can just watch a movie or go for a walk. I have a four wheeler out there if you want to go for a ride through the woods."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. "You have your own place?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, my dad had an insurance thing when I was ten and we got a ton of money for it. So, he split it among my brothers and I. Stupidly, my brothers said they wanted to stay on the farm their whole lives and gave the money to me."

"Their loss is your gain." Olivia smiled before looking at the clock. "Sure, I can do that. I'd just have to call my dad and tell him I'll be home later than I thought I would be."

"Great!" Elliot grinned before looking outside. "Do you want to follow me or do you trust me to bring you back here once we're done?"

Olivia smirked. "Trust a Cragen or take my car?" She started moving her hands up and down as if the decisions were on a scale. "I will ride with you and trust you on one condition."

Elliot smiled. "What's that?"

"I get to pick the radio station." Olivia bargained with a smirk before holding out her hand.

Elliot chuckled and shook her hand. "Deal. By the way, the guy at my seven o'clock needs a refill on coffee."

Olivia looked up to find the guy staring daggers at the two of them. "Oh shit!" She breathed before hurrying over with the coffee pot.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review!**

Olivia stepped out of the car and looked at the fairly large cabin. It had a small porch with a hanging bench. The cabin was two stories and the logs looked like they had been put up just in the past couple of years. "I love this."

Elliot grinned. "I guess that's good. You'll probably have more fun if you like it. My family doesn't know I own this, so they have never been here."

"Even better." Olivia nodded before they walked to the front door. He unlocked it before opening it for her.

"Welcome to my home!" Elliot said before closing the door.

Olivia looked around the cabin. On the far right, there was the living room with a large brown leather sectional and two matching recliners. Even the coffee table matched with its brown leather. They were all facing the stone fireplace that had a plasma screen TV sitting on top of it. Right in front of her was a updated kitchen with marble counter tops and maple cabinets. There was an island with bar stools and stainless steel appliances. To her left was a small bathroom and a back room that held a stair case and what looked like a computer desk. "This place is really nice." She said before taking off her jacket.

Elliot took it from her and hung it up next to the dining table she missed. "Thanks! I wish it had a separate area for the living room and kitchen/dining area, but other than that it's great. Plus, I have four bedrooms and three bathrooms upstairs. The basement still needs to be finished, but I don't spend much time down there anyway."

"So, what do you do here when you're in town?" Olivia asked shoving her hands into her back pockets.

"I mostly relax. I don't have to do anything here." Elliot smiled lightly.

"That would be something to get used to." Olivia chuckled before walking further into the house. "If I am home, there is always something to do. The only time I get to sit down is when my dad wants to watch his TV shows with us. I love my dad, but I wish he would just let me relax sometimes."

Elliot nodded. "I know what you mean." He paused and watched as she looked around the room. "Well, what did you want to do? I have movies we could watch. There's two four wheelers in my garage. We could go for a ride on the trails."

Olivia smiled lightly. "I haven't been on a four wheeler since I was a little kid. We could ride the trails and then come back and watch a movie. I told my dad not to expect me back until late."

"Okay then, do you want different clothes?" Elliot asked gesturing to her jeans and t-shirt.

"I should be fine. Unless we find a puddle, I'll be good." Olivia said before Elliot led her out to the garage.

Elliot grabbed a red and white helmet. "I really don't want the cops to be called out here because you got injured. I don't need a police record yet." Olivia chuckled as he put the helmet on her. He grabbed a leather jacket from the closet next to it and handed it to her. "Put that on." He ordered before putting a different one on himself.

"Where did you get another leather jacket like this?" Olivia asked gesturing to her jacket.

"Well, I wore that before I hit my growth spurt." Elliot smirked before putting on his own helmet. "Now, which four wheeler do you want?" He asked as she climbed onto the yellow one. "Okay, we got that covered." He laughed before climbing on the red one. He hit the button on the garage opener and watched as the door slowly came up. "Follow me." He said before starting his four wheeler. He heard the engine on hers start before he pressed the on the gas. His four wheeler took off with hers following close behind.

Olivia watched as they started heading down a hill. She looked at the button and smiled seeing a large puddle with lots of mud around it. She furrowed her eyebrows though when Elliot sped up. "No!" She squealed as a wave of mud and water sprayed onto her. She chuckled and saw Elliot looking at her with his visor up.

"I hope I didn't surprise you." Elliot said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Well, I hope I don't surprise you." Olivia smirked as she slowly pulled up to him. "It's just one trail that circles, right?" Elliot nodded. "Good." She hit her gas and watched as the mud sprayed up from her tires and went onto Elliot before her four wheeler took her sailing down the trail. She laughed when she saw Elliot's eyes though a mask of mud on his face. He put down his visor and chased after her.

* * *

Olivia pulled up to the house and got off as Elliot pulled up. They were both caked in mud and dirt. She took off her helmet and was glad that her face hadn't gotten any mud on it. Elliot got off his four wheeler and took his helmet off, unveiling his dirt covered face. The mud had dried over and was cracking in some areas. "Oh my God!" She chuckled.

Elliot grinned before walking up to her. He took a piece of mud from his shirt and wiped it on her forehead. "There, no we're even." Olivia giggled as he walked to the side of the house and grabbed two hoses. "Now, we have to wash them off."

"Seems fair enough. Do you want it spotless or what?" Olivia asked taking one of the hoses.

"Close to it seems good to ask." Elliot said with a nod before spraying his four wheeler. "Remember to get under the four wheeler two. I usually just wing it." Olivia laughed and started spraying.

Elliot walked around to the other side of his four wheeler and grinned with the idea that was playing in his mind. He raised his hose just the slightest and watched as the water sprayed right on Olivia's ass. "Hey!" Olivia laughed before turning around. He raised his hose in the hair and back up a couple of steps. She pointed her hose at him and was aiming for his stomach, but misjudged and watched as the water went a little lower. His eyes widened as she let go of the lever on her hose. "El?"

"That thing has a lot of power." Elliot groaned before grabbing his handle bars for support.

"I'm sorry." Olivia said trying not to laugh at him, but failing miserably.

Elliot raised his eyebrows at her. "You think this is funny?" Olivia shook her head still chuckling. "Well then." He grabbed Olivia by the waist and brought her over his four wheeler before holding her hostage with his one arm. He turned the hose in his other hand and started spraying her.

"Elliot, that is cold!" Olivia laughed squirming in his grasp. He started spraying him whenever she could, making him laugh in the process. "Elliot!" She screamed before they tumbled onto the ground in a fit of laughter.

* * *

"Yeah, Dad. I'll be home by ten." Olivia said walking out of the bathroom in some of Elliot's clothes. She was wearing them so her other clothes could dry. "Yes, I ran into Mom... I kicked her onto her ass like I said I was going to." She walked over to Elliot's movie case and started browsing through them. "Love you too, bye." She turned when she heard foot steps.

Elliot came in wearing sweat pants and a old t-shirt. He took a deep breath seeing Olivia wear another one of his old t-shirts and a pair of his boxer shorts. They were the only bottoms he had that wouldn't fall off of her. His boxer shorts hardly qualified. "Did you find a movie to watch?"

"Yeah." Olivia smiled before handing him the movie.

Elliot grinned seeing it was _We're the Millers. _"Have you ever seen this movie?" Olivia shook her head. "Oh, you are in for a real treat." He smiled before putting in the movie. He plopped down on the couch next to Olivia and smiled when she leaned against him. "You cold?"

"A little." Olivia admitted.

"Okay, hold on." Elliot said before getting up. He opened a wooden crate that was in the corner and pulled out a large fuzzy blanket. He walked back over to her and sat down before covering them both up with the blanket. "Better?"

Olivia smiled. "We'll see in ten minutes." She huddled up to his chest and sighed contently when his arm wrapped around her.

"So are we dating now?" Olivia asked looking up at him.

Elliot shrugged. "I guess we are."

"Good." Olivia nodded before kissing him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review!**

Elliot pulled into the parking lot and stopped his car next to Olivia's. "Here we are." He sighed with a small smile on his face.

"Here we are." Olivia nodded before smiling at him. She leaned over and kissed him softly. "Follow me until we turn off?" She asked in a whisper.

"Of course, it's late and I want to make sure you get home safely. You're my girl now. I need to make sure you are safe and sound and content with me." Elliot grinned before pecking her lips again. "You work tomorrow?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, I don't work for a couple of days. But, I can tell my dad I'm going to hang out with some friends tomorrow."

Elliot smiled. "I'll meet you at my place then."

"Okay. Goodnight." Olivia smiled at him before opening her door.

"Goodnight." Elliot grinned before she closed her door. He watched as she got into her car and started it, backing out of her space and driving out in front of him.

* * *

Olivia pulled her car into the garage and hurried into the house. After she closed the door and locked it, she grinned and bit her lip. She felt different. The only guys she ever dated were guys she met at the bar every once in a while. They never lasted. But, Elliot was different. She could feel it. "Liv?" She heard Gibbs call.

"Hi Daddy." Olivia smiled before walked into the living room. He was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Where are the guys?"

"They are upstairs, sleeping. Apparently, your mother is indeed back in town and is spreading gossip that you are dating a Cragen boy. Of course, hardly anybody knows who we are or who the Cragen's are, so it doesn't make that much of a difference." Gibbs stated before looking at her. She was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. She had her brown leather jacket on with her purse slung across her body. "Why were you out so late?"

Olivia shrugged. "I lost track of time. I was having fun."

"More fun than with your old man?" Gibbs asked with a grin.

Olivia chuckled and sat down next to him, cuddling into his side. "What could be more fun than watching reruns with you." She closed her eyes when he kissed her head. "What are you and the guys doing tomorrow?"

"We getting the field ready tomorrow. I figured you could go hang out with your friends again, but the day after that, you are staying with me. It's supposed to rain and I know you don't have work. You can be with your family and watch Jaws with us." Gibbs smirked before taking a sip of his water.

"Sounds like a deal." Olivia chuckled before setting her purse down on the floor. "What would you do if I did ever date a Cragen boy?"

Gibbs smirked evilly. "I'd kill him and ground you for the rest of your life."

Olivia rolled her eyes with a smile. "Way to let me have my space."

"I've said that you can date any decent guy you want. The Cragen boys are not decent." Gibbs stated matter of factly before kissing her head. "Plus, from what I've heard about those boys, I don't want you anywhere near them."

"I can handle myself." Olivia sighed resting her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him. "Do you overprotect me more than the guys because I'm a girl?"

Gibbs looked down at her. "Partially, but I am more protective of you because you are my only baby girl and I don't care how old you get. You will always be my baby girl." He kissed her head and saw her eyes close. "Go to sleep, honey." He whispered. Olivia smiled lightly and took off her jacket before cuddling back into her father's side. He draped a blanket over her and wrapped her up tightly in his arms, feeling her breathing even out slowly.

* * *

Olivia groaned waking up. "C'mon, wake up, Liv! We want to actually talk to you for a little while before you go hang out with your friends." Richard said shaking her softly.

"Richard, c'mon, she got home late last night. Let her sleep. She'll be with us all day tomorrow." John said clapping his brother's shoulder.

"I know what will wake her up." Steve grinned walking in with a plate. "Dough gods." He whispered before walking around the couch and sitting on the large coffee table in front of Olivia. "Liv, I have your favorite."

Olivia whined and opened an eye to find the dough god in Steve's hand. "Who made it?" She asked cautiously.

"Tony didn't go anywhere near it." Steve chuckled before she took the plate. "There, now she is talkative."

Tony walked in then and slid over the back of the couch, laying on it. "I heard you ran into Mom."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, and I dropped her on her ass. What about her?"

"Well, she said that she saw you with a Cragen boy." Richard said chiming in.

Olivia shook her head. "First off, how the hell would Mom know what a Cragen looked like when she hasn't been. Secondly, why would I be with a Cragen?"

"You could be becoming a rebel." Richard smirked before reaching for the dough god. Olivia slapped his hand away, making him gasp and shake his hand. "I just wanted a bite."

"Get your own." Olivia chuckled before stuffing the rest into her mouth. "Dad said we're watching Jaws tomorrow."

Tony nodded with a grin. "Yeah, they have all four on TV tomorrow."

John smiled. "It'll be a long day." He looked outside at Olivia's car in the garage. "How is your car running?"

"It's fine. The only time something goes wrong is when my gas cap comes loose. The service engine light comes on, but goes out when I tighten the cap." Olivia shrugged. "It's better than most of your cars."

"The only reason for that is the fact that a stupid deer jumped out of nowhere and onto my car." Richard defended before walking out of the room, making the rest of them chuckle.

* * *

"Dad, I just heard that William and Dean messed with that Nikki girl that owns the bar." Elliot said walking into the barn, knowing his brothers were inside the house.

Cragen looked at his son and nodded. "Yeah, they came home drunk and said that they got free drinks from her when I know that she hates those two. The bar closed at ten last night and then didn't get home until two. I knew something was wrong. I've already talked with Nikki. She said the cops won't do anything because of the family. When it comes to us and the Gibbs', they want nothing to do with us."

"Shouldn't we do something? Dad, they are going to get worse and worse. Some poor girl may end up dead." Elliot stated following his father around the barn.

"What are we going to do? We can't imprison them in their own house. Besides, I need them to fend of the Gibbs' family." Cragen said gesturing to the house. "I don't approve of what your brothers do, but we can't do anything about it. We can't kill them over this."

Elliot shook his head. "We can't just let them keep doing this. They are ruining peoples' lives." Cragen opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when Elliot turned on his heel and stormed out of the barn.

**Please review! I am so tired right now and I have work in a hour.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review!**

Olivia pulled up to Elliot's house and grinned seeing him mowing the lawn. She turned off the car and got out as he stopped the lawn mower. She couldn't help but notice the way he looked without his shirt on. He climbed off the mower and smiled at her. "Hey." She grinned.

"Hey!" Elliot greeted before pecking her on the lips. "I am almost done here. Once I get done, I just have to talk a shower. Then, we can do anything you want."

Olivia chuckled. "We don't just have to do what I want."

"Well, what I want includes a rope, straps, and two poles. Plus, it may not be that comfortable in some places." Elliot said scratching his forehead.

"You're talking about zip lining, right?" Olivia asked with a small smile. Elliot nodded. "Okay, you finish doing your lawn. I'll just watch TV or something. Or, maybe I'll do some exploring. I still haven't seen the whole house."

Elliot chuckled. "Go right ahead." He kissed her nose before climbing back on his lawn mower.

Olivia felt the jolt of electricity run through her before walking into the house. She hung up her purse on the coat rack before looking around the house. She didn't know where to start. Her eyes wandered to the staircase in the other room that had his desk and computer. She hadn't seen the upstairs yesterday. She'd only been in the living room and kitchen.

The floorboards creaked as she headed upstairs. There was around the staircase in the large room. An old couch was against the far wall with a couple of bean bags on the floor. An IPad rested on the coffee table along with a couple magazines. She looked around and smiled seeing another TV in a little cubbie in the wall. All the doors in the room were closed. She guessed that the door on the far side of the staircase led to Elliot's room. She would save that for last. Slowly, she tip toed to the first door as if she was snooping without permission.

The first room had gray carpet and darker red walls that had a pink tint to them. The ceiling was at a slant on the far wall. Elliot had put a sports poster on it that was above the guest bed. There was a mirror leaning against the wall next to a single dresser with a small TV on it. There was a single window with a window bench. Olivia smiled seeing Elliot on his mower outside.

She closed the door and went to the next one. This one had light blue carpet and brown walls. Two of the walls were a darker brown than the other two. There was some sort of wooden counter in the corner that had board games stacked on it. There was a pool table and an air hockey table next to each other. The air hockey table had slots on the sides that allowed for the ping pong top and the Foosball table top to be hooked up onto it.

The next two rooms were bathrooms. The one after that was Elliot's room. She opened the door slowly and smiled lightly. The walls were a light green with tan carpet. The room was huge compared to the others. There was a large queen sized bed with a large headboard that had shelves on it. There was a dresser with a mirror on top of it with another on that matched next to it. A door on the other side of the bed led to what looked like a bathroom. There was an old chest at the end of the bed along with a rocking chair near a large window in the room. She looked behind the door and saw another TV on a large TV stand with a few movies that would be inappropriate for some company he may have.

Olivia looked around and wondered if he had an attic. Most of the houses she knew about had the attic door in a really weird place. She looked in Elliot's walk in closet and grinned seeing the outline of an attic panel. She slipped her fingers in the crack and found the string before pulling on it. Watching as the panel came down and the ladder slid out. She climbed up and was surprised to find that it was finished. There was a small window on the wall to behind her when she came up.

The room was huge and led to another bathroom. The carpet was a light, almost skin colored tan while the walls were a dark brown. There was a ceiling fan with four different light bulbs on it. She wondered why Elliot hadn't furnished this room. There were only a couple of boxes that looked really old and dusty. Turning on the light, the room looked like it was just done.

Olivia walked over to the boxes and sat down on the floor before opening one. Inside was a bunch of old journals and pictures. She lifted them out and noticed that there were also old letters wrapped together with string. She pulled it off gently and looked at the names on the letters. Her eyes widened when all the letters were addressed from a _Kate Cragen._ Another package of letters were addressed from _Frank Gibbs_. "Oh my God!" She breathed looking at the envelopes. Each one was dated along with each of the journals. The few pictures that were there were of a man and a woman, some of them had other people in them. _  
_

She turned when she heard creaking behind her. Elliot came up the ladder and looked around before looking at her. "How did you find this? I didn't know there was an attic here."

Olivia laughed. "It's your house and you didn't know."

"No, I bought it from my buddy. I guess he didn't know about it either. Which is really weird because this attic looks freshly done." Elliot stated furrowing his eyebrows. He walked over to her before sitting down next to her. "What did you find?"

"I'm not sure yet, but our ancestors have talked before. They must've gotten along from all the letters that are here." Olivia stated holding up a couple of them. "I kind of want to see the timeline of this and see what happened to them."

Elliot grinned. "Want to? It could be interesting." Olivia nodded. "Okay, I'll take a shower quick. Why don't you start organizing the letters and journals by date? That way, we can see what they thought to themselves also."

Olivia nodded and gave him a thumbs up. "Well, I don't know what's in the other two boxes, but it could be interesting. There's gotta be at least fifty letters here."

"What if our ancestors got married? Is that weird?" Elliot asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"I don't know." Olivia stated furrowing her eyebrows. "These letters look really old. This is probably before the feud even took place. They probably had no idea what would happen to the two families."

"Hell." Elliot stated nodding his head. He kissed her head. "I'll be back soon." He walked back to the ladder and head down to his room, leaving Olivia with the letters.

Olivia looked at the pile in front of her. "Well, let's see what you guys did." She stated as if actually speaking to her and Elliot's ancestors. She grabbed the first bunch of letters and started organizing them by the date and who wrote them, separating them into piles for Elliot to read and for her to read.

**Please review! Love you guys! I have been working non stop for the past week! I can feel my heartbeat in my feet when I get done with work each day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review!**

Elliot's eyes widened walking back up into the attic. There were tons of letters on the floor and four piles of journals. The pictures were still also in stacks that were organized by date. "Wow, how many years does this cover?"

"The letters cover about six months. The journals go on for twenty years. The pictures, you can just about imagine." Olivia stated laying on her stomach. She lifted up a journal and handed it to him. "The whole thing starts on page one of that journal."

Elliot took the journal and opened it. "Frank Gibbs 1836. This journal is almost two hundred years old." Olivia nodded at him. "This is how it starts.

_Today was the town picnic and father introduced me to William Cragen. He and father have been talking about my arranged marriage to Ann Winchester. Yet, I can't think of her as my wife when I am utterly obsessed with Cragen's daughter, Kate. She was with Simon Hanson. They are expected to be married in three weeks. I remember when we were younger and we used to climb trees together for fun. I talked to her when she escaped the presence of her fiance and we walked around the town for a few hours. She asked me if I fancied her... and I said yes. Before I realized, her lips had been on mine and she was smiling. Now, I want to take her out with the horses, but the town will frown on both of us._

What's up with horse thing?" Elliot asked looking at Olivia.

"Well, there weren't cars back then. That was probably considered a date." Olivia shrugged before opening the journal she had. "Kate Cragen 1836.

_Today, Frank Gibbs took me around the town and talked to me like we did when we were young. I took a chance and kissed him. He smiled at me. I feel terrible about Simon, but Frank is different. He told me he would write me, but I'm supposed to be married. How do I marry Simon when I like Frank more? Father is already talking about me and Simon having children. I knew being fourteen brought changes, but this is awfully quick. Simon is already eighteen and will be nineteen soon. He is expected to have children by now. I wish Frank was here now to talk to me._

She was only fourteen." Olivia breathed looking down at the journal. "Does any of yours say what age Frank is?"

"Uh..." Elliot said looking through the journal. "Here is something about his birthday. He turned seventeen. So, he was sixteen when they talked at the picnic."

"Okay, so, in this journal entry, Kate said that Frank was going to write to her. Is his next journal entry before or after his first letter?" Olivia asked grabbing the first letter that Kate wrote.

Elliot grabbed the first one that Frank wrote and then looked at the journal. "The letter was first."

Hours later, they were finishing up the last journal entries and found out that Frank and Kate had a love affair for twenty years and had two kids together, making Simon think they were his kids. Frank and Ann got married, but Ann died two years later from childbirth. The baby passed a few days later. In the last few journals, Simon found out about the affair and started abusing Kate. Frank ended up killing him and burying him the middle of the woods. They also found out that Kate's brother's grandson, Bill Cragen, was the one that started the feud against Franks's brother's grandson, Walker Gibbs.

Frank and Kate ended up running away together, leaving everything behind in the house that Elliot and Olivia were in now. The journals said that they packed what they could and snuck away in the middle of the night. They planned on going to California which was supposed to be highly dangerous. The last journals were dated in June of 1858, the day before they left for California.

Elliot was reading the last one that Frank wrote. He was laying on his back, holding the journal in front of his face while Olivia had her head resting on his stomach. "June 16, 1858

_Tonight, Kate and I are meeting by the old bridge and leaving for California to escape the feud. The town knows that Kate's kids are my kids and they are starting to ignore us. Our boys are their families are coming with us to live better lives. Kate and I just want to be together. We know that we are leaving everything behind, but that's what we want. I buried the money we couldn't take with us so the family doesn't get their hands on it. We plan on coming back for it, but we don't even know if we'll make it to California._

I wonder if they made it." Elliot breathed closing the journal. He set it on the floor beside him before his hand on Olivia's stomach, the other one resting on his own stomach. "Is there a way to find out?"

"Maybe there's a website or something that could tell us." Olivia sighed before taking his hand into hers. She grabbed a photo and stared at it for a moment. It was a picture of Kate with one of her sons with Frank. She was sitting in an old rocking chair. "Hey El, isn't this the rocking chair that you have in your room?"

"Yeah, it is." Elliot smiled looking at the photo. "I found it in the basement. All I did is fix it up a little bit." He noticed the time on his watch and saw that it was almost dinner time. "Your dad is going to be wondering where you are."

Olivia squeezed his hand lightly. "I don't want to go home. I like it here, being with you." She turned onto her stomach and moved closer to him, half laying on him.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her as she lowered her head to his shoulder. He started playing with strands of her hair. "I don't want you to go either." He kissed her head. "This is never going to be easy for us."

"I know." Olivia breathed before looking up at him. "It just means that we want this that much more." He watched the grin spread across his face before he leaned down and kissed her hard.

"You're worth fighting for. I literally may die for being with you." Elliot smiled lightly, brushing hair out of her face.

Olivia nodded. "I don't want you to die over me though." She rubbed his chest slowly. "I would never forgive myself. I'd make my family's life a living hell."

Elliot ran a finger down her nose. "At least I know I won't die in vain." Olivia chuckled into his chest. "We could always end up like Frank and Kate. We could run away together if need be."

"It would be hard, but that would be our only option." Olivia nodded in agreement. "Where would we go?"

"Well, we could go to California, or Vegas, or New York. There's tons of places. If we really wanted to, we could be one of those couples that just travels the whole country in a RV." Elliot grinned. "How much money you got?"

"Not much." Olivia chuckled.

Elliot nodded. "We could sell the house. But, then we have to pay for gas everywhere we go." He shook his head and making a clicking nose with his mouth. "Scratch that plan out."

Olivia smiled. "How about we think about this more when we've been dating longer?"

"That sounds good." Elliot chuckled before kissing her. "C'mon, let's get you home."

**Please review! You guys are the best! My brother and his girlfriend are coming over tonight! So excited!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review!**

Elliot woke up and groaned realizing it was pouring outside. He didn't want to spend the entire day inside with his brothers. Grabbing his phone, he noticed there was a text from an unknown number. He opened text and smiled. _I got your number when you left your phone to get me food. So, on my phone, you are Frank. I can be Kate._

_Well, Kate, good morning to you too. I'm glad that you did get my number because I'm going to go crazy listening to my brothers all day._ Elliot texted back before getting dressed quickly. He went downstairs and grabbed something quick to eat. He wanted to spend the day with Olivia, but knew that she should spend it with her family. He smiled to himself thinking of her.

"I hate the rain." Dean groaned shuffling into the kitchen. He sat down next to Elliot at the table and looked at him. "Where were you yesterday?"

"I hung out with some friends." Elliot stated simply before taking a sip of his milk. "You and William's reputation is still standing as being complete creeps. Nikki won't even open the doors to the bar because she's too scared to go in."

Dean scoffed. "She wanted what she got. She gave us free booze. What does that tell you?"

"That you threatened to rape her if she didn't give you the booze, but you decided to do it anyway." Elliot nearly growled at him. "Our family is a disgrace because of you two."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You overreact. Our family has been disgraced since the Gibbs' started this whole thing. Why don't you just join us? It releases some of the stress."

Elliot stood up. "I will never be what you two are."

"Is he complaining about our habits again?" William asked rubbing his eyes. "El, just lay off. We've been this way since we were sixteen."

"You could've been doing this since you were in diapers. It doesn't make this better." Elliot grumbled before getting up and putting his dishes in the sink. He grabbed his phone off the table and took the stairs two at a time, going into his room.

* * *

Olivia yawned watching TV in her pajamas. Her father and brothers wanted to feed the animals quick before relaxing for the day while it poured. She was just about to fall sleep when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She looked up to find John soaking wet along with her brothers. "NO WAY!" She squealed before John picked her up. She shrieked when he and her brothers headed outside with her. "NO!" She laughed as the rain started soaking her to the bone.

John set her down on the ground and watched her run her hands through her hair before looking up at the sky. "We have one request, Liv."

"What's that?" Olivia asked chuckled.

"Have fun." Gibbs grinned before rubbing mud on her stomach.

Olivia gasped. "Daddy!" She giggled when he started running away from her. "I'm going to get you!" She laughed before grabbing a handful of mud from the ground. She threw it at him, but it didn't go far enough and landed on Tony.

"You gotta hit me, Liv!" Gibbs smiled grabbing more mud.

Olivia chuckled and gasped when Richard hit her with a handful of mud. She grabbed another handful and hopped onto his back before rubbing the mud on his chest. She squealed when he dropped to the ground with her and started scooping mud onto her. "You guys are crazy!" She laughed before pushing Richard. She quickly got up and screamed when Steve grabbed her by the waist and tried to get mud onto her face. She moved her head and giggled when the mud got on her neck.

Gibbs started running over. Olivia saw him and grinned grabbing mud from her neck. She threw it at him and laughed when it hit his face. "Oh, you're in trouble now." Steve chuckled setting her back down on her feet.

Gibbs started scraping the mud off of his face with his fingers slowly before staring at Olivia. He grinned at her, showing some mud on his teeth. "You are going to get it now!"

"NO!" Olivia squealed before running towards the fence where the big mud puddle was. Gibbs started running after her. She stopped at the edge of the mud and turned to her father. "Daddy!" She shrieked as he grabbed her and tackled her into the mud, making sure that she landed on him and not the other way around. She giggled as her brothers came over and started sliding in the mud with them. "I didn't expect this today."

"I bet you didn't." Gibbs grinned before dumping mud into Olivia's lap.

John grabbed Olivia's torso and ducked under her arm before pulling her under him, sliding her around in the mud. She started laughing so hard she was crying. When he was satisfied with the amount of mud on her, he sat down and brought her beside him, letting her lay against his chest. They were all breathing heavily. "Why don't we do this more often?"

"Because, you guys always argue about who is going to get a shower from the hose first." Gibbs chuckled running a muddy hand down his face.

Steve laid on his stomach and started sliding around in the mud. "Plus, we usually want to watch movies all day instead of do this."

Tony grinned. "Which reminds me, I believe we have a marathon to get to."

"I'll get the hose!" Richard grinned before standing up and racing Tony to it.

Olivia smiled and took a deep breath. "I'm glad I had the day off today to do this." She crawled over to her dad, giggling when she started sliding on the mud. "Daddy, let's go clean up. I want to get into some warm clothes." Gibbs chuckled and nodded as he let his daughter help him up.

Steve helped Olivia out of the mud before she started sliding again and let her hop onto his back. He grabbed her thighs to help her stay on. "Do you think the Cragen boys ever do this stuff?"

"Maybe they do. I doubt they plan how to kill us twenty-four seven." Gibbs said shrugging. "They have to do something for fun. Otherwise, they'd go crazy."

"I've seen one of the Cragen boys ride four wheelers before. They probably do that." Olivia state referring only to Elliot.

"I don't know what they do, but we aren't going near them." Gibbs stated matter of factly. "They have been the enemy for too long just to think of them as ordinary people now. They killed our ancestors and we killed theirs. It's war."

**Please review! You guys are the best! I would've updated a few hours ago, but I got caught up in the Jaws marathon that was going on.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please review!**

Olivia climbed out of her car and locked it before walking towards the diner. She gasped when arms enveloped her waist and lifted her off her feet. "Get off!" She yelled.

"Hey, it's me." Elliot said lifting her legs up.

"Oh, give me warning next time." Olivia chuckled before kissing him softly. "I missed you yesterday."

Elliot put her down on her feet and put his hands on her hips. "I missed you too. What time are you expected home?"

Olivia smiled up at him. "I'm expected home by dinner, but I get off at noon. I gave us plenty of time to spend together."

Elliot grinned at her and pecked her lips. "Good, now get to work. I'll pick you up and we'll head to my place."

"Sounds good." Olivia nodded before kissing his cheek. "See you later." She chuckled when he wagged his eyebrows at her and turned to get into his truck. Hurrying inside, she found Frankie already prepping stuff in the kitchen. "When did you get in?"

"About a hour ago. Yesterday was all about our meal of the days. I still smell the pepper from the gravy." Frankie said shaking her head, making Olivia chuckle. "So, you're seeing someone?"

Olivia blushed and tied her apron on. "Yeah, I guess. We've only been hanging out. We haven't really dated, but we're dating."

Frankie grinned. "Look at you get all flustered. He looks familiar. And, I know you don't want your father to know because he wouldn't be meeting you before and after work."

Olivia sighed. "He's one of the Cragen boys, Elliot." She saw Frankie's eyes widen. "I know. My family is going to kill him and then me, but I really like him and he hates what our families have become just like me."

"Did you ever think that maybe he is just saying that to trick you? His brothers are assholes and you know what they have done." Frankie pointed out worried about her friend.

"I have thought of that." Olivia groaned and ran her hands through her hair before pulling it into a ponytail. "Frankie, you know that I can protect myself."

Frankie's eyes widened. "You've never been outnumbered before. I'm just telling you to be careful. This guy could be dangerous."

Olivia let out a sharp breath. "You are not my mother. I'm already going to get this lecture from my dad when he finds out. So, could you just lay off me about him. I really like him. He's not an douche like all my other boyfriends have been. He hasn't tried anything and he is sweet. He even follows me home to make sure I get home safely." She sat down on one of the bar stools and stared at Frankie. "If he gets out of line, you can torture him with me."

"Fine, but I'm not lying for you. If your dad calls and you aren't here, I'm not going to tell him you are." Frankie said pointing her finger at Olivia.

"He doesn't call here anyway. He calls my phone." Olivia stated. "I don't know how to tell you. I fell like I can be completely honest about everything with him. Other than my family, he is the only person I feel completely safe with. I haven't felt that way about anyone. I have to see where this goes, Frankie."

Frankie sighed, but nodded. "I know you do." She ran a hand down her face. "Your father is going to have a vendetta against Elliot once he finds out that you were dating him. He isn't going to stop."

Olivia nodded. "I know. That's why I have to show my dad how much Elliot means to me before he has the chance to go after him."

* * *

Olivia grinned walking out of the diner and seeing Elliot leaning against his truck. Once he saw her, he jogged over to her and chuckled she opened her arms to him and wrapped him up in hug. He kissed her cheek as he lifted her off the ground for a moment before putting her back down. "You ready to go?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, just let me put my uniform in my car." Olivia said holding her keys and uniform in her arms. Elliot nodded and walked with her to her car before they got into his truck. "So, what are we doing today?"

Elliot shrugged as he pulled out onto the highway. "I figured we could make out a little bit."

Olivia laughed and pulled her legs to her chest. "Sounds good to me." She giggled when Elliot grinned at her. "My mouth is going to be sore tomorrow from kissing you for five hours."

"We don't have to suck face the entire time unless you are up for it." Elliot smirked and chuckled when Olivia rolled her eyes. "We can watch a movie or do whatever. You are my girl now. We can do anything and everything you want, even if that means watching reality TV in our sweatpants."

Olivia smiled and leaned over, kissing his cheek. "Aren't you worried that we are going to get bored with each other? We can't go out anywhere without someone seeing us. We can't meet each other's families. I'm just afraid that we are going to get bored with each other."

"If you look at it the way I do, it's like we're married. All we do is spend time with each other in the comfort of our own place. The only differences, we've been dating for like a week, the place is mine, and our families are enemies." Elliot stated rubbing his jaw. "Why? Are you getting bored?"

"No, I'm just scared that you are going to get bored with me and leave me like everybody else seems to do." Olivia explained turning in her seat, laying her head on the leather of her backrest.

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows and pulled to the side of the road. Olivia furrowed her eyebrows and watched as he parked the truck before turning to look at her. "Okay, listen to me." Olivia stared into his eyes as his stared back into hers. "If I ever get bored with you, I will tell you. And, depending on how you feel, we can figure things out from there. But, right now, I feel like I could never get bored with you. Even if we only hang out my couch and ride on four wheelers, you let me be myself and you surprise me. When I heard about you for the first time, I thought you were going to be some spoiled girly girl. But, no. You know how to change the oil in your car and you take care of your dad and brothers. Your past boyfriends may have left you before, but I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to be like them." He leaned over and kissed her lips softly before dropping his forehead to hers, searching her eyes. "Do you trust me?"

Olivia smiled lightly and him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him long and hard. "More now than ever before."

**Please review! You guys are the greatest! It's Shark Week! I'm ecstatic! Check out my poll question!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please review!**

Elliot pulled up to the cabin with Olivia and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw someone that looked familiar. "Isn't that your mom?"

Olivia looked over at the woman and growled. "What is she doing here?" She got out of the truck quickly, Elliot stumbling to follow her. "You have no right to be here."

Jo turned to her daughter and saw the Cragen boy with her. "I know this feud is too big for you two to handle. And, I know what the Cragen boys are capable of. Do you know about their reputation?"

"The whole town knows about their reputation. But, that's not Elliot." Olivia argued about to whack Jo when Elliot pulled her back. "Why are you protecting her?"

"Because, I am not letting you do something you may regret. I've explained this before. I told you I'd protect you and that's what I'm going to do." Elliot whispered to her before kissing her temple.

"Don't touch my daughter!" Jo shouted before grabbing Olivia's arm and tugging her away. "I am taking you home."

Olivia ripped her arm from her mother's grasp. "No! He hasn't done anything wrong unlike you." Elliot's eyes widened not realizing that Jo had hurt Olivia.

Elliot stared at Jo. "What'd she do?"

"I'll tell you later." Olivia breathed and took his hand into hers. She looked back at Jo and shook her head. "Go away and leave me alone."

Jo shook her head. "I'm trying to make up for what I did."

"By taking me away from the one person I can be normal around?" Olivia asked wide eyed. "You can't just come in and pretend that everything didn't happened. You hurt John and Tony and Steve and Richard. You even hurt me!"

Jo shook her head tearing up. "I didn't mean to. It was by accident."

Olivia scoffed. "You left all of us with scars! The scar you gave me is ten inches long now!"

"I did what I had to do to keep you kids in line!" Jo yelled pointing her finger at Olivia.

"Well, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm my father's daughter." Olivia stated with a smirk.

Jo's eyes widened. "He wouldn't?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I was nine when he taught me how to shoot." She patted her purse softly. "Anyone who messes with me is going six feet under."

Jo ran a hand through her hair. "He told me he would keep you away from the violence. He said he wouldn't let you get near any guns."

"Well, I'm glad he taught me. It's the twenty-first century. Besides, the violence started way before I or even Dad came along." Olivia stated before going into the cabin.

Elliot watched her for a moment before speaking. "You have no idea how strong she is or how brave. She was worried that I was going to be like my brothers and if I didn't know any better, I would be too. But, I'm not going to hurt your daughter. I care for her more than I thought it was possible to care for another person. And, to hear her say that you hurt her makes me dangerously mad... at you." He paused and pointed to her car. "Get off my property and don't come back. If I hear you hurt Olivia again, I will hunt you down and let Olivia take care of you herself, the way she wants to."

Jo's eyes widened. "She's my daughter."

"And, she's my girlfriend." Elliot nodded his head. "She's not a piece of furniture you can store away and take out twenty years later. She's a human being, and a damn fine one. I think she is right about you and about our families. I plan on spending a long time with her, no matter what our families say. She is protected and I plan to keep it that way." He turned to go into his cabin.

"Your family is going to kill the both of you when they find out what's going on." Jo said quietly.

Elliot nodded. "We both know that, but... I'd rather die being with her than live fighting against her."

* * *

Olivia giggled feeling Elliot's arms wrap around her waist and bring her down next to him. She was sitting on the floor in the attic watching TV. After finding out he had it, he converted it into an extra living room. There was a bean bag, a basket filled with blankets, and pillows laying hazardously on the floor. He brought up a smaller box TV with a little stand that had two shelves for movies and a DVD player.

Elliot was laying on his side behind her before bringing her down to lay beside him. She laid down on her back and looked up at his face, his head resting on his hand. "You were blocking the TV." He stated simply with a smirk.

Olivia chuckled and covered his eyes with her hand before pushing him onto his back. She turned onto her side to rest her hand on her hand, reversing their positions. "I thought guys were supposed to pay attention to their girlfriends."

"I was. I was paying attention to you blocking the TV." Elliot smiled making Olivia giggled again. When she stopped, she looked down at him with her big brown eyes. "I never thought I would care for you as much as I do."

"Way to melt my heart." Olivia chuckled sarcastically.

Elliot laughed and mirrored her position before kissing her softly. "I didn't mean for it to sound that way. I just never knew someone could care this much for one person."

Olivia started drawing patterns on his chest. "I know what you mean." She started into his blue eyes. "I have never been with someone who would risk their life to be with me. I have never been with someone that makes me feel like I absolutely need to be with them even if it costs me my life and theirs."

"Now you're melting my heart." Elliot smiled making Olivia giggle. "I get what you are saying though." He cupped Olivia's cheek in his free hand and searched her eyes. "I don't know what love feels like. I don't know if I've ever felt love, but I think I love you. I have never felt this feeling before that makes me want to protect you and just be with you no matter what."

"I know how you feel." Olivia nodded and put her hand over his. "I think I love you too." She smiled when he grinned at her before kissing him.

Elliot tangled his hand in her hair and pulled her close to him before their lungs started to protest. When they pulled away, Olivia cuddled into his chest breathing hard. He kept his arms around her, holding her to him, as his own breathing regulated.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please review!**

"Jethro!" Jo yelled pounding on the door to their old house. "Jethro! We need to talk!"

Gibbs opened the door with wide eyes. "Jo? What the hell are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

Jo nodded her head. "You can be mad at me later. Olivia is dating one of the Cragen boys."

Gibbs chuckled. "No, she's not. She only leaves my site to go to work and to friends' houses. I call her and check on her. She knows that the Cragen boys are nothing but trouble."

"Then, why did she just go with one to his house?" Jo asked him. "I tried to bring her home, but she refused and said she was dating him."

"Well, I understand why she wouldn't go with you. And, I don't believe a single word you are saying." Gibbs stated. "You hurt me and my family eighteen years ago. You gave scars to me and my children. So, you'll have to understand why I'm not exactly buying what you're saying."

Jo clasped her hands together. "Jethro, I'm telling you the truth! Stop blaming me for what happened cause I can't change it! Olivia is at that Elliot boy's house right now. I told him that they would both be killed when you guys found out, but he said something about rather being with her. Jethro, you have to believe me."

Gibbs nodded. "I believe that you would tell me anything to get me to react. Goodbye Jo." He said before closing the door. Walking into the kitchen, he glanced into the living room to make sure the boys were still watching TV. He grabbed his phone and dialed Olivia's number.

* * *

Olivia giggled when Elliot kissed her neck. "Elliot, I thought we were going watch the movie."

Elliot grinned. "I've seen it like five times."

Olivia chuckled before hearing her phone ring. "I have to get that. It could be my dad." She grabbed her phone after Elliot nodded and answered. "Hi Daddy!"

"Hey babe, how's work?" Gibbs asked still keeping an eye on Jo outside. She was just getting into her car.

"It's slow today. So, I should be home on time tonight." Olivia explained. "Someone just came in. I'll talk to you later."

Gibbs smiled. "Yep, love you, Liv."

Olivia grinned. "Love you too, Daddy." She hung up her phone and looked at Elliot. "I hate lying to him."

"I know you do. I know that you love your family. I hate lying to my dad too. My brothers can go to hell, but my dad is special to me too." Elliot said moving strands of hair behind her ear. "I love you."

Olivia bit her lip and pecked his lips. "I love you too." She smiled when his arms wrapped around her waist and he went back to kissing her neck. "Are you going to maul me?"

Elliot chuckled. "Well, you are good enough to eat."

"Thank you Hannibal Lector." Olivia giggled before looking into his eyes. "If you mark me, I will kill you."

"Then, I better move somewhere else." Elliot grinned. Olivia chuckled and kissed him hard before running her hands down his chest, bringing them back up to cup his face in her hands. Elliot put his hands on her waist before laying her down on the couch.

* * *

Olivia walked into the house a couple of minutes early. She took off her jacket and hung it up before dropping her purse onto the table. She walked over to the kitchen mirror and lifted up her sleeve to look at where Jo had grabbed her earlier. There was a hand sized bruise on her upper arm that was blue and purple. She lifted her fingers up to the bruise and pressed on it lightly, jumping slightly when the pain was more than she expected. "Hey." She looked over to find Gibbs standing by the stairs. "What's wrong?"

"Mom tried to drag me out of work today." Olivia breathed showing him her arm.

"Oh my God! How hard did she grab you?" Gibbs asked taking her arm gently into his hands.

Olivia sighed. "Harder than I thought. Frankie and I were talking and then she came up and grabbed me. I guess I was just in shock from seeing her there."

Gibbs nodded his head. "She stopped by here today claiming that you were dating one of the Cragen boys."

Olivia's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah, I told her I didn't believe her and slammed the door in her face." Gibbs said before looking over the bruise. "Well, she didn't cut you with her nails. You're just going to have a bad bruise for a while."

"Great!" Olivia said rolling her eyes. "She wanted me to go with her."

Gibbs nodded. "She told me she wanted to bring you here, but I didn't believe that either. She tried to take you away when you were two." He kissed her head. "No one takes away my baby girl. Now, it's late. Go get ready for bed and get to sleep."

Olivia nodded and kissed his cheek before heading for the stairs. "Night Daddy."

"Night Liv. And hey." Olivia turned back to look at him. "You know I would never hurt you, right?"Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, I know you wouldn't." Olivia nodded with a small smile before going up the stairs.

Gibbs smiled before looking out the window. He knew that Olivia would never do anything to disobey him unless it was really important to her. If she was dating one of the Cragen boys, she had to really care for him. But, he just couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of his daughter being with a Cragen boy. He had taught her to hate them her whole life. "There's no way." He told himself. "No way she is dating a Cragen boy." He knew the Cragen boys lived with their father anyway. None of them would have a place of their own when they had the closest house to his. As far as he was concerned, they were all the enemy. It didn't matter what they did, they were all out to get his family.

"Dad?" A voice said from behind him. Gibbs turned to find John standing there. "Why was Mom here today?"

"I didn't know you saw her." Gibbs stated before sitting down at the table with him. "She came by trying to tell me that your little sister was dating a Cragen boy. Olivia has a hand sized bruise on her arm because of her."

John shook his head. "Even after all these years, she's still hurting us." He glanced at his father. "Olivia wouldn't date one of the Cragen boys unless they didn't like this war we have like she doesn't."

Gibbs nodded. "That's what worries me. The Cragen boy that your mother told me about is the one that we never fight." He ran a hand down his face. "I'm starting to wonder whether your mother was telling the truth or not."

"What if she was?" John asked wide eyed.

Gibbs shook his head. "I don't know. If they kept dating, I'm afraid he would hurt her and turn out like his brothers. Another part of me knows that, if it's serious, she would run away with him. You know how stubborn she is."

"Like father, like daughter." John nodded.

"Like son." Gibbs smiled lightly before clapping his shoulder. "Your mother tried to take her away today."

John nodded. "I wouldn't doubt it. But, she's not going anywhere, Dad." He stood up rubbing his eyes. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night." Gibbs said with a small wave. He looked around the kitchen before standing up, turning off the light, and going up to bed.

**Please review! I love you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please review!**

Olivia trotted down the stairs in her work uniform. She left some clothes in her car to change into before she went to Elliot's. Her stomach was churning though when she saw her father sipping at a cup of coffee at the dining room table. Lying to him was tearing her apart. She loved her father and she hated the fact that his hatred was stopping her from telling him the truth. Even if her father was important to her, Elliot was important to her too. She loved him, or at least thought it was love. She never was able to really discover what the feeling was, but she never felt it before this strongly. She had never lied to her family about a boy before, which scared her.

Gibbs looked up to see his daughter grabbing her keys from the little wooden bin on the desk. "Hey baby, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Olivia felt her stomach drop fifteen floors. Did he know? She nodded her head and sat down slowly next to him. "What's up?"

"Well, I just want you to know that... you can tell me anything. I know that there are things you tend to avoid around me. What your mother said yesterday... about dating a Cragen boy, if you are dating him and he makes you happy... I support you." Gibbs started seeing Olivia's eyes widen. "I will admit; it will be hard. It's just... I don't want you to feel like you have to hide things from me. I don't want to lose you. And, when you are ready or when I'm ready, which ever comes last, we can discuss how we are going to keep you two safe."

"Really?" Olivia asked tearing up. Gibbs nodded before she hugged him tight. "Thank you Daddy."

Gibbs kissed her head. "So, you're dating a Cragen boy?"

Olivia pulled back as he wiped her eyes. She nodded her head slowly. "He first started talking to me a while ago. We just hung out for a couple days before officially deciding to date. When he first started talking to me, I told him that it was dangerous for both of us and he knew it was. But,... I really like him, Daddy. He's different. And... he told me he loves me." She saw Gibbs' eyes widen. "Even though I don't exactly know what that is, I told him I love him too. He's special to me."

"I know you do. You only lie to me when something is really important to you. But, he has to prove himself to me." Gibbs stated. Olivia nodded wiping away more tears. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Stop crying. As hard as it is for me to say this when it involves a Cragen, I'm happy for you." He stared into her big brown eyes for a moment. "When did you grow up on me?"

"Probably around the time I started liking boys." Olivia chuckled before sniffling. She took her father's hand into hers. "I'm sorry for lying to you. I just... wanted to see where it went. I honestly thought it'd be done by now, but... now I don't want it to end."

Gibbs rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "Well, I hope that he treats you well and if he hurts you, I'm going to kill him."

Olivia nodded. "I know. We know." She bit her lip. "I guess I should tell you that I only work until two today. I was going to head over to Elliot's after work."

"So, your mother was telling the truth." Gibbs nodded crooking an eyebrow. "She still gave you that bruise?"

"Yeah, she grabbed me trying to take me away from Elliot." Olivia sighed looking down at her arm.

Gibbs nodded. "Your mother said that he stood up for you when you went into the house."

"I wouldn't be surprised. He decked a guy that tried to make a move on me when we went to the bar one night." Olivia smiled lightly. "He reminds me of you in that way." She chuckled when he rolled his eyes. "If you don't mind, could we keep this between us for now? I just don't want to take the chance the guys will go after him."

Gibbs grinned at her. "Your brothers only love you like I do." He cupped the back of her head and kissed her forehead. "I'll tell you when I'm ready to meet him."

Olivia smiled. "Okay." She hugged him tightly. "Love you Daddy."

"Love you too, Liv." Gibbs smiled rubbing her back.

"Kiss up!" Richard grinned as he walked by.

Olivia chuckled. "Shut up! We were having an adult conversation, something you won't have for another three years."

"With my record, more like six." Richard smirked before grabbed the milk jug out of the fridge. "What time do you get off work today?"

Olivia glanced at her father. "Uh, six. I can bring you back more Gatorade if you want."

Richard grinned and kissed her cheek. "You're the best, Liv!" He walked into the living room and plopped onto the couch, landing on Steve, before turning on the TV. They heard Steve groan before Richard fell on the floor.

"I better get going. I'll see you tonight." Olivia said waving at her father. She grabbed her purse and jacket.

"Hey!" Gibbs said, making her look back at him. "Be safe and call me when you really get off."

Olivia smiled. "Will do."

* * *

"Bye Daddy." Olivia smiled before hanging up her phone. She looked over at Elliot in the driver's seat. "How are you feeling about all this?"

"Well, your father knows we're dating, but he doesn't want to kill me. That's better than both of us thought." Elliot smiled lightly before taking her hand into his. "Hopefully, my father will be as understanding when the time comes for me to tell him. I'm not telling him for a long time. He's bound to tell my brothers and I don't want to lose you."

Olivia unbuckled from her seat and moved into the center seat in the front of his truck, buckling back up and cuddling into him. "I don't want to lose you either." She hummed softly to the music playing on the radio.

Elliot kissed the top of her head. "So, yesterday, you told your mother that she hurt you and the family, that she left scars. Were you talking emotional or physical?"

"Both, I guess. More emotional for my brothers. She left when I was pretty young. I don't really remember her." Olivia sighed situating herself against him and the leather seat.

"Did she hit you?" Elliot asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah, my dad told me she came at me with a wooden paddle she hit my brothers with. Most of the impact was to my back. He didn't tell me how bad it was, but I have a scar that's about a foot long on my back." Olivia explained. She furrowed her eyebrows when he tensed up. "What's wrong?"

Elliot paused. "She could've killed you." He breathed before wrapping his arm around her and holding her tighter. "I could've lost you a long time ago. I wouldn't have even known."

Olivia rubbed his chest. "It's going to take a lot to lose me."

* * *

Olivia put the last of the dishes in the dish washer as Elliot drained the sink. "I guess I should head out soon. I told my brothers that I got off at six."

"Okay, I guess I have to give you up again." Elliot sighed with a smile, making her giggle. He kissed her softly, pulling her closer by the waist. "I can tell you are my relaxed now that your dad knows."

"I don't like lying to him." Olivia stated simply before finding another dish. "I forgot this one." She bent down and put it in the dishwasher.

Elliot's eyes widened seeing her back. This was the first time she had wore a tang top with thin straps to his house and now he really saw the scar. It started on her right shoulder and disappeared into her tang top. "Oh my God, Liv!"

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows and stood up to face him. "What?"

"Turn back around." Elliot demanded. Olivia did as she was told and realized that he had seen her scar when his index finger landed on the end of it. "I can't believe she did this to you."

Olivia shrugged. "My brothers have far worse and far more scars than I do" She held her breath when his lips pressed against her shoulder, kissing down the length of the scar until he reached the top of her tang top.

"I don't care. You didn't deserve it." Elliot breathed before wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her to him. Olivia turned in his arms and wrapped her own around his torso, resting her head on his chest. He held her tighter before kissing her head, thanking God she was never hurt worse from the hands of her mother.

**Please review! You guys are the best! I can't believe I have school in a week! This summer went by quick! Plus, my feet are killing me! I worked overtime the past three days!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Please review!**

Olivia walked into her house, dropping her purse on the cluttered desk next to the door, before leaning against the front door. She grinned biting her lip. She couldn't help it. Elliot accepted her, scars and all. Her eyes snapped to the living room doorway when her father appeared with a smile on his face. "Hey." She smiled quietly.

"Hello to you too." Gibbs chuckled softly before leaning against the door frame. "Is that grin because of you know who?"

"Yeah." Olivia whispered before heading to the fridge to grab something to make for dinner. "You'd like him if he wasn't a Cragen, you know?"

Gibbs furrowed his eyebrows. "That may so, but I still don't like him. The only way I'll like him is if I know he keeps you protected."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I can protect myself. He's not with me all the time. You're not even with me all the time. He makes me feel safe. For him to protect me from everything is asking too much. YOU can't even protect me from everything."

"Well, I expect it from him. If he wants to be your boy toy, then he has to keep you safe." Gibbs stated matter of factly before grabbing an apple from the table. "If he can't do that, he isn't welcome."

"So, my feelings have nothing to do with his acceptance?" Olivia asked wide eyed. Gibbs nodded his head before she rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous."

Gibbs scoffed. "It's not ridiculous. It's how I feel. I know you can protect yourself, but you've never been challenged in a life threatening situation." Olivia looked up at him putting her hand on her hip. "I just want to know he can take care of you like I can."

Olivia smirked and pointed a finger at him. "I started dating him on your watch."

"That doesn't count." Gibbs said shaking his head. Olivia chuckled shaking her head. "It's not."

"Whatever Daddy, but you cannot have it both ways." Olivia stated opening a bag of carrots and putting them on the table. "Either you both can't protect me or you can accept him for all of his flaws."

Gibbs squinted his eyes. "Where did I go wrong? I didn't mean to raise you to be able to fight against me and make valid points." Olivia giggled at her father before grabbing steaks from the freezer. "I will accept him if he treats you right and seems to love you." He sighed, making her grin at him and hug him tightly. "You better make my steak the way I like it."

"Bloody but brown." Olivia smirked before opening the package. Gibbs just grinned at her, kissing her head, before heading back into the living room.

* * *

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows hearing a knock on his door. Olivia was the only one who knew about his place. He walked over to the door and opened it, his eyes widened when he saw Gibbs standing in front of him. Gibbs took a deep breath before speaking. "We need to talk."

"Uh," Elliot looked around his house, seeing it was decently clean. _Did Olivia clean up?_ He thought to himself before turning back to Gibbs. "Come on in." He closed the door after Gibbs walked in and walked towards his kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink? I have scotch. I may need it."

"No, I'm good. I wanted to talk about Olivia." Gibbs stated before sitting down on one of the bar stools at the small island in Elliot's kitchen.

Elliot leaned against the counter across from the island, facing Gibbs. "What about Olivia?"

Gibbs paused and furrowed his eyebrows. "I need to know that you aren't just using her. She says she loves you and I believe her. But, I don't believe the part about you loving her."

"Well, you don't have to believe it to be true." Elliot stated frowning. "I know that you don't like my family. My family doesn't like yours either. Heck, the only person in my family that I like is my father. My brothers are monsters. But, I love your daughter. I don't like this feud anymore than she does. That's how we bonded, ironically enough." He paused crossing his arms over his chest. "I get that you're protective of her, I am too. But, don't ever question my feelings for your daughter. I love Olivia and I will with or without your permission."

Gibbs's eyes widened the slightest. He was shocked that he stood up to him with the history in their families. "It takes a lot to admit those feelings, especially to me. I appreciate that and respect that." He smiled lightly. "You really do love my daughter."

"More than anything, and it's not just because she secretly cleans my house when I'm mowing the lawn." Elliot smirked before grabbing his phone. "I want to show you what your daughter looks like when she's happy and feels safe with me." He handed his phone over to Gibbs, encouraging him to look at it with a shrug.

"She really does look happy." Gibbs smiled looking down at the picture. Olivia was smiling against Elliot's chest, as if she was giggling, while he was making a goofy face into the camera. The light in her eyes was undeniable. His daughter looked like she didn't have a care in the world with him. He handed the phone back to Elliot. "Too bad your face had to ruin the shot."

Elliot chuckled staring at the photo for a moment before setting his phone on the counter. "I know I'm not the guy that you pictured with your daughter, but... I'm the guy that Olivia wants. That's enough for me." He looked Gibbs dead in the eyes. "Is that enough for you?"

Gibbs stared at Elliot for a moment. "I must be losing it, because you two are good at arguing with me." Elliot smirked at him. "I want my daughter to be happy, and obviously she is. But, I can't accept you until I know that you are serious about being with her. When you prove that to me, you'll know."

"Thanks." Elliot nodded his head once before slipping his phone into his pocket. "Also, if you could keep this place a secret, that'd be great. Olivia and I only know about this place. Now you, I guess. How did you find this place?"

"I had one of Olivia's friends follow her today here to find out where you lived." Gibbs stated simply. Elliot nodded his head, satisfied with the answer. Although it would be weird to any other guy that Olivia dated, he knew that he was part of the enemy even though he didn't want to be. "You are a good guy for her though. I haven't seen her this happy before."

Elliot grinned. "Well, I haven't been this happy before either." He cleared his throat before his phone started ringing in his pocket. He grabbed his phone and looked at it. "It's Olivia."

Gibbs nodded his head once. "Put it on speaker."

"Okay." Elliot said before doing as Gibbs said. "Hey baby, what's going on?" He answered casually. Gibbs furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hi babe, are you still at your place?" Olivia asked, worry evident in her voice.

Elliot furrowed his own brows. "Yeah, I'm staying here tonight. My dad thinks I'm at Van's. What's wrong?"

"Well, I think my dad is trying to hunt you down." Olivia stated biting her lip as she dropped onto her bed.

"He already found me. We're talking." Elliot chuckled.

Olivia paused. "You're talking? Like, actual talking or blood and knuckles talking?"

"Actual talking, Liv. I didn't hurt your boy toy." Gibbs smirked making Elliot laugh.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Good, I'd have to hurt you if you did." She ran a hand through her hair nervously. "How is it going?"

Gibbs nodded his head once. "Good, I like him so far."

Olivia let out a huge breath she had been holding. "Thank God." She tucked her legs under herself, snuggling into the old sweat shirt Elliot let her borrow. "Does that mean you approve?"

"I'm still on probation." Elliot smirked before seeing Gibbs get up and wave at him. "He's leaving now."

"Okay." Olivia said and waited until she heard a door close and Elliot's breathing come though the line. "Are you okay? I mean, did he say anything?"

"He just asked me if I really loved you and I told him I did. He believes that we are happy together and that we love each other, but I'm still have to prove other things to him." Elliot stated locking his front door and turning out the lights before heading up to his room. "I told him the truth, Liv."

Olivia nodded her head as she grinned. "Okay, I guess that's better than what we expected."

Elliot chuckled and slipped off his shirt, keeping his phone to his ear, before climbing into bed. "We expected gunfire." He turned on his TV and sighed contently. "I wish you were here to watch TV with me."

"Me too." Olivia breathed. "I still get to smell you though. I'm wearing your sweatshirt."

"Well, you didn't leave anything behind for me." Elliot said with fake disappointment. He grinned when she laughed.

"What would I leave behind? Everything I wear would be too tight." Olivia chuckled.

Elliot grinned. "You'd get a show." He felt his eyes getting heavy and knew that he wanted to work around the house tomorrow. "Well, do you have work tomorrow?"

Olivia yawned shaking her head. "No, I have off. Why? You miss me already."

"Maybe." Elliot chuckled. "Come out if you want to. I have repainting to do and I could use some help. I don't know if your brothers or your dad have something planned for you to do."

"I doubt it. They'll probably pick on me for a little while and then go out to the barn." Olivia shrugged before grinning. "I could swing by and see if you are doing a good job." She saw the time and sighed seeing she should head to bed. "You going to sleep?"

Elliot rubbed his eyes. "A little bit."

Olivia giggled before turning out the lamp on her night side table. "Good, cause I'm going to bed right now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Elliot mumbled falling asleep. "Love you baby."

"Love you too." Olivia smiled before hanging up her phone. She hooked it up to her charger to her phone and smiled falling asleep.

**Please review! I am watching Reba right now! I got a little hooked to the show this past week even though I've been watching it for years!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Please review!**

Olivia dropped her keys into her bag before entering Elliot's house. "El, baby, I'm here." She turned when the floor boards creaked in Elliot's office. Her eyes widened when a big black and blue bruise covered his eye and cheek. "What happened?" She dropped her purse onto the counter before hurrying over to him. His eyes flickered closed with she ran her finger gently along the edge, seeing it was slightly swollen. "Don't tell me this was my dad."

"No, no, it wasn't your dad." Elliot sighed before sitting down on one of the bar stools in his kitchen. "Just a misunderstanding with my brothers."

"They've never beaten you before." Olivia stated crossing her arms over her chest.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "I got more punches in then both of them combined. They just said something that really got to me and I lost control." He watched as she raised an eyebrow, wanting him to continue. "You don't want to know what they said. It was about you, but that's all I'm saying."

Olivia sighed and went to his freezer, looking for an ice pack or a bag of frozen vegetables. "They were probably being stupid."

"They are stupid, but they wanted to do what they were talking about. I can't let that happen." Elliot stated before she held out an ice pack wrapped in a cloth. "Thanks." He mumbled before resting it on his face, wincing at the slight twinge of pain it caused at first.

"You can't prevent anything that may or may not happen." Olivia sighed resting her forearms against the counter. "Just stay concerned with what you can control."

Elliot groaned, but nodded his head. "Alright, but I don't know how good I'll be at it." Olivia chuckled at him. "How's your dad doing? I haven't seen him since he came by with that 'friendly chat' two weeks ago."

Olivia nodded once. "He's okay. He still isn't thrilled about you and the fact that your brothers are trying to kill my brothers when we aren't hunting isn't helping." She ran a hand through her hair. "What are we going to do when everybody finds out? What's going to happen? Our families only know how to fight. They haven't gotten along since that piece of land was bought."

"I don't know." Elliot whispered. "They'll just have to learn to get along. I love you and I don't want to lose you. I don't care what it takes, you aren't going anywhere until you don't want me anymore."

"I don't think that will ever happened." Olivia breathed smiling lightly at him. She cupped his cheek in her hand and ran her thumb over his cheek bone. "If you get on my nerves though, I will tell you."

Elliot laughed and nodded before taking her hand into his and leading her upstairs towards the attic. Since they had found the compartment he didn't know about, they had been adding more things to it each day. Instead of a whole bunch of little pillows, there was now one huge one that could cover Elliot's bed completely. The little pillows were against the wall for a different place to sit. Elliot had moved a mini fridge up there to keep sodas and drinks. Olivia found a bookcase that he used for movies and games, not really owning a book to put on it. It had a nice feel that both of them liked and Elliot wanted her to feel like the place was hers as well.

They were laying on the large pillow watching a comedy movie. Elliot had his arm wrapped around Olivia while she slept on his chest. He noticed that his eye didn't hurt as much if you touched it now and the swelling was almost completely gone. His lips pressed against the crown of her head before letting out a small breath. He dropped his forehead to hers and stared at her. She was so peaceful when she slept. They didn't have to worry about their families or anything. When they were together like this, it was just them. The outside world seeming so far away.

Olivia sighed contently and opened her eyes slowly, seeing Elliot's blue eyes staring back at her. She smiled lightly and pecked his lips before staring back at him. "Hey."

"Hey." Elliot whispered rubbing her back. He loved this woman more than anything he could think of that he was willing to stare at her while she slept and not have a single complaint. He'd actually want to do it again. It scared him how much they had fallen for each other in the short period of time they did have together, but it also brought him reassurance for his feelings for her. He didn't mind admitting that he looked forward to seeing her, no matter what she was wanting to do or wearing. She could have ratty old sweatpants and a sweatshirt on or have a fancy dress ready to go out to a romantic restaurant. Either way, she didn't know how beautiful he thought she was.

"What are you thinking about?" Olivia asked drawing small circles on his neck with the tip of her index finger. She smirked when he shivered at her touch.

"How much I love you." Elliot answered before intertwining their fingers, bringing them down to rest on his stomach. "I can't even remember how I survived without you before we started talking."

Olivia smiled lightly. "I don't either." She grinned when he kissed her nose. She cuddled back into his side, as the credits continued to play along the screen.

* * *

Elliot walked through the front door to his family's house, seeing his brothers already pigged out on the couch. Cragen was sitting at the dining room table reading the newspaper with a glass of scotch. "Hey Pap." He breathed with a slight wave before sitting down at the table with him.

"Where were you today?" Cragen asked not looking up at his son.

"I was just around town, hanging out with friends." Elliot stated shrugging his shoulders.

Cragen closed his paper, folding it slowly as he made sure every end met perfectly to his liking. He folding his hands on the table and looked at his son. "What's going on? I've never seen you so happy to go and see your friends and come home like you are the luckiest man alive."

Elliot sighed and shook his head. "It's a lot to explain. Just let me tell you in time."

Cragen paused, but nodded. "Fine, I'll wait, but it better not be life threatening or anything like that."

"It's only life threatening if I do something terribly wrong." Elliot stated before leaning forward in his chair. "Have the guys been here all day?"

"Yeah, there has been some type of marathon that they like." Cragen explained waving his hand around. "I'm going to head to bed." He started walking towards the bathroom and turned back to Elliot. "Make sure to tell me when you're ready. I don't like to be kept in the dark about these things."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, I know Pap. I'll see you in the morning." He watched as his father closed the bathroom door and the light flooded through the cracks beneath and above the door, casting shadows on the old wood floor. "If only you knew how big and how scary it is for us." He whispered before taking the stairs two at a time, locking himself in his room.

**Please review! I know this is shorter, but I'm falling asleep and I want to post before midnight! Love you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Please review!**

Olivia slipped her keys into her purse before climbing into Elliot's truck. She grinned seeing him sitting in the driver's seat waiting for her. "Hey." She pecked his lips before buckling up.

"Hello to you too." Elliot smiled before pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards his place.

Olivia looked over and him and ran a finger over his eyebrow. "The bruise is finally gone. It took long enough to go away." She caressed his cheek with her thumb before sighing contently.

Elliot chuckled at her. "I would've taken a hundred more of those for you."

"Stop saying stuff like that. I don't want you risking your health over me. You never even told me what your brothers said that day. I have an idea, but I'm probably putting worse images in my head than what they really said." Olivia whined sitting back in her seat and propping her leg up to hug against her chest.

"Hey, look at me." Elliot demanded softly squeezing her thigh gently. She looked over at him. "I doubt you could think of anything worse. Besides, my health would be at risk if something happened to you. Olivia, you may not like that I'm willing to die for you, but I'm pretty sure you feel the same way." Olivia paused and looked out the window. "Just, don't let it get to you. It's already gotten to me and I can't stop thinking about it."

Olivia nodded once before squeezing his hand with hers. "Alright, I'll let it go. I'm pretty sure I have an idea of what it was about anyway."

Elliot smiled lightly. "Thank you."

* * *

Olivia chuckled seeing Elliot scrape dirt off of his skin. After driving around the paths with the four wheelers, they were both caked with dirt and mud. "Elliot, you are going to have red marks all over you if you keep doing that."

"Well, it's too cold outside to use the hose. Winter is coming and I don't want you to die of hypothermia because the water is too cold." Elliot smiled before brushing some mud off of her. He grabbed one of his dirty towels in the garage and handed it to her. "Wipe off with this and then go take a shower. Just grab some of my clothes." Olivia did as she was told and handed the towel to him before hurrying upstairs. When she exited the bathroom in one of Elliot's sweatshirts and a pair of his pajama bottoms, he was already setting up a movie on his bedroom TV.

"What are we watching?" Olivia asked going over to the bed and cuddling against the wall. He didn't have a headboard to his bed, just a box spring and a frame to hold it.

Elliot showed her the cover before putting it down and joining her on the bed. "It's supposed to be a comedy, but it looks like a chick flick." Olivia giggled and cuddled into his side, feeling a little cold after being in the nice warm shower. "Can you believe we've been dating for four months now?"

Olivia shook her head and sighed contently resting her arm on his torso. "No, it still feels like yesterday that you were following me around at the grocery store."

"Good thing I did too." Elliot murmured into her hair before kissing her head.

Olivia grinned and bit her lip looking up at him. His blue eyes shined back at her, making her stomach tie into knots. She leaned up and kissed him, cupping his face in her hands. He arms wrapped around her torso, holding her closer to him. She licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. When she received it, she took what she wanted greedily. He groaned into her mouth when her hand grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and started pulling at it.

Elliot pulled back to look at her for a moment. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." Olivia breathed looking straight into his eyes. She kneeled on the bed in front of him and peeled off his sweatshirt that she was wearing, revealing her bra to him.

"God help me." Elliot whispered before kissing her hard, laying her onto her back. His lips traveled down her neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin that seemed to drive her crazy. His right hand lazily drew patterns on her side before her hands reached for his t-shirt again, this time taking it off. Kissing down her cleavage, his slowly unclasped her bra, tossing it to the side before taking one of her nipples into his mouth.

Olivia moaned and bucked against him, feeling the sensation go down to her groin. His pelvis pressed against hers and added friction to where she most desired. Her breathing became more erratic when Elliot's index fingers hooked into the sides of the pajama bottoms she was wearing, slowly letting them glide down her long legs before dropping to the floor. His lips wandered down her stomach, over her hip, and to her thighs. Her legs were shaking already and they hardly even started yet.

Elliot pulled down his sweatpants and boxers, watching as Olivia shimmied out of her panties. He gently took her left hand into his own and clasped their fingers together against the bed. Her other hand came up to cup his face. He closed his eyes and placed a kiss on her palm before kissing her again. Olivia gasped feeling him at her entrance. The feeling completely foreign to her. Her muscles contracted whenever he pushed into her, letting her adjust. He kept kissing her as she let her body take in the feeling.

When Elliot was buried to the hilt, he waited until Olivia told him she was ready. Her eyes were closed and her back was arched as she breathed quickly, slowly calming down. Her brown eyes bore into his as her back rested back on the mattress. She pulled him down to her lips before reaching to his back, digging her nails in. Elliot took that as his sign and pulled out before thrusting back in. She moaned beneath him as he tried to regulate his own breathing. He opened his eyes to find her staring back at him while their lips mashed together.

"I love you." Elliot whispered thrusting into her again.

Olivia arched her back when he hit a spot that made her whole body sing. "I love you too." Elliot's lips attached to her neck as his thrusts gradually became faster and harder. He felt her getting tighter and knew she was close. He was ready to explode from the way the little noises she made seemed to make a bee line straight to his ear.

Olivia felt her stomach tighten before she felt a rush of warm envelope her. She didn't even know she was yelling until she felt Elliot cum inside of her, making her shudder and moan again. His head rested against her shoulder, his hands still holding him up. His arms were shaking. Her legs wrapped around his waist before her arms wrapped around his torso. His arms wrapped around hers as well, holding her close to him as they whispered sweet nothing until they both fell asleep.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Please review!**

Olivia moaned softly waking up. She smiled feeling Elliot's arm around her waist, his face in her neck. She opened her eyes and turned in his arms to look at him. His breathing was even as his chest expanded with his lungs. Her eyes widened when she saw the sunlight on his form. "Oh no." She whispered before sitting up to look out the window. "Elliot, wake up!"

Elliot shot up into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her protectively, looking frantically around the room. "What's wrong?"

"It's morning! My dad is going to kill me!" Olivia said pointing to his bedroom window.

"Shit!" Elliot said standing up and going to the window. Olivia blushed seeing his naked form before he turned to her. He grinned seeing the color in her cheeks and got back onto the bed. "You look absolutely beautiful right now." He kissed her softly. "Last night was the best night of my life."

Olivia smiled at him and cupped his face in her hands, letting the sheet drop from her. "Mine too." She giggled when he wagged his eyebrows at her. "I love you."

Elliot laid down and brought her to his chest. "I love you too. Oh wait! We need to get you home!"

"Yeah!" Olivia laughed before getting up. She winced feeling the soreness between her legs.

"Hey, you okay?" Elliot asked standing up and putting his hands on her hips.

Olivia nodded running a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I guess I'm just a little sore from last night."

Elliot paused a moment. "I feel flattered and concerned all at the same time."

Olivia laughed and hugged him, wrapped her arms around his torso. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. This just gives us an excuse to keep practicing... everything." She grinned when his eyes widened and a smile grew on his face. "You look like I just told you that you won a marathon."

"I might has well have." Elliot chuckled before kissing her hard, making Olivia moan into mouth. "Okay, I gotta stop before I can't." Olivia giggled at him before she walked to the bathroom to get her clothes from the dryer. "We may have to come up with a story." He said seeing her walk.

"No kidding." Olivia smiled leaving the door open as she changed.

* * *

Elliot pulled into the parking lot, sliding in next to Olivia's car. He got out and went around to open her door for her. "Okay, so I'll follow you home and meet up with you in two days."

Olivia nodded her head. "Alright. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Elliot smiled before kissing her. She grinned against his lips and gripped his shirt in her hands, pulling him closer to her. "I think I might be addicted." Elliot whispered, his eyes still closed.

Olivia smiled. "Good, the kiss will be that much better after the wait." She stared up at him for a moment, seeing that sparkle in his eyes. "You look really happy."

"How could I not be?" Elliot asked before kissing her forehead. "I love you so much. You have made me the happiest man alive."

Olivia grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him again. "I love you too. You have no idea how happy I am." She pecked his lips again. "I'll text you when I get home."

Elliot nodded once. "And, I'll call you when I go to bed."

"Sounds good." Olivia whispered before pulling away from him and walking over to her car. She wondered how long she would be walking like this. She was almost limping, but wasn't quite there. "Bye Elliot."

"Bye baby." Elliot smiled at her, opening up his truck door. He caught the grin on her face before she got into her car. He waited until she pulled out in front of him before following her.

* * *

Olivia pulled into her driveway and felt the nerves in her stomach start to clench, causing the butterflies to flutter. She parked in front of the house and got out of her car before seeing Gibbs on the front steps. "Daddy-"

"Living room, now!" Gibbs barked. Olivia felt her hope slowly fading. She glanced at the barn and saw her brothers giving her looks of sympathy and wishing her good luck. If only they knew what was really going on, it would be different. Slowly, she walked into the living room with Gibbs behind her. "What the hell were you thinking!?"

"Daddy, I'm-" Olivia started, but was cut off again my Gibbs's rant.

"You didn't even call! I thought something happened to you!" Gibbs yelled at her.

Olivia sighed. "I'm sorry! Elliot and I went four wheeling and I accidentally hit a log. I flew off and landed on my side. Elliot hurried me back and made sure I was okay before setting me up in his room for the night. He didn't want me driving back with my limp so messed up yesterday. I was going to call, but we fell asleep watching a movie." She saw Gibbs's eyes widen. "He was on the floor."

Gibbs paused. "You still should've called when you woke up this morning. But, I'm glad you are alright." He hugged her tightly. "I just worry about you."

"I know you do. I worry about you every time you decide to go off and hunt the Cragen boys." Olivia sighed before looking up at him. "I'll be here the rest of the day and tomorrow. I'm fine Daddy."

Gibbs nodded. "Okay, I guess I should give your boyfriend some props for making sure you were alright and worrying about your well being." He ran a hand down his face and smiled lightly at her. "You are glowing."

Olivia grinned. "Well, I'm in love! That's what I do!" She chuckled and walked upstairs to change out of yesterday's clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror and did notice that she had a certain glow to her. Luckily, her father didn't think of what they actually did. Elliot would've been hunted by her father if he ever found that out. She grabbed her phone and texted Elliot that she arrived home before going to her bathroom to shower. As much as she loved smelling like Elliot, someone would catch onto her at some point, especially since her brothers didn't know she was dating anyone. She hadn't had the guts to admit it to them. She could've said she was dating someone, but she knew they would ask questions and she wasn't ready for that yet. She was just trying to enjoy what her and Elliot had before World War III broke out between the two families. They had to figure out something, someday, but not right now.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


End file.
